The Choir Girl
by EvilDarkSorceress
Summary: Syaoran and his gang, the trouble makers do something absolutely bad, now they have to join extracurricular activities. Can Syaoran unveil the secret of the choir girl? SS ET and others. R
1. Chapter One

The Choir Girl  
Chapter One:  
The Bad Boy and School Assembly  
By Dark*Evil*Sorceress  
  
The professors, teachers and student all walked into the assembly hall. Cheerleaders gossiping, jocks talking about girls or as they call them chicks, geeks saying they'd rather be in front of their computer, punks arguing with Goths about which kind of rock is better, outcasts thinking about how much their life sucked, and trouble makers, well let's just join the trouble makers.  
  
The trouble makers group consisted of Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Yamazaki Takahashi, Hanatori Ryuu, Hanatori Kitsune and Maxwell Duo. Each time something bad happened in the school, they were the ones who did it. Detention, suspensions, exclusions and punishments never could get through them. Somehow if you saw one, you know the others were near and something bad was going to happen. I guess you could say they were the bad boys of the school. They were well-known and that's not just because of their doing, their looks were gaining them many fan clubs among the girls.  
  
Syaoran had messy chocolate hair and cold deep fiery amber eyes; he had a muscular body showing he had trained during his childhood. Eriol had raven hair dyed navy blue and midnight blue eyes under round rectangular glasses. He always had a charming smile on his lips that melted the girls' hearts. He was quite muscular as well but he didn't need muscles to charm girls: his mouth was enough. Yamazaki uses his story to get his girl; he's a joker who has spiky black hair and black eyes. Ryuu had long raven hair dyed dark green tied in a low ponytail, his eyes were greenish blue. He was muscular and had a terrific voice that he uses to sing at girls he liked. Kitsune had long jet black hair put in some sort of long hair band (think Ray in beyblade, tell me if you need a picture if you want to imagine it) and a Yin Yang bandana to hold up his bangs. His smile was all he needed to get his girls. Last but not least, Duo (from Gundam Wing) had long chestnut braided hair and cobalt blue/violet joyous eyes. He likes to joke around a lot and that's what gets him the girls.  
  
The trouble makers had a plan to ruin the Christmas assembly; fire works were in Syaoran's, Eriol's and Yamazaki's pockets whilst matches were in Duo's pocket. When they went in the assembly hall, they saw the curtain closed. It opened to reveal the Headmaster: Sahachi Mishiga. Mishiga was a strict teachers and he had a personal relationship with the trouble makers. Each time something was happening he would send them into detention or suspend them altogether because he already knew that they were the one responsible. No need to look for the culprits, they already had branded themselves as guilty.  
  
Anyway, Mishiga stood up and started his Christmas speech:  
  
"Good afternoon, parents and career, teachers and all pupils. Before we head to Christmas break, our school choir and drama club has concocted a special Christmas assembly. There will be acting, singing and gift giving. For our first act, we'll have our choir sing the reprise of 'Welcome Christmas'."  
  
Syaoran looked as the curtain closed then opened themselves. He looked at the choir and something or rather someone caught his eye. She had waist length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes and Syaoran didn't want to start on her gay (happy) smile. His friends watched how he stared at the emerald goddess. They looked at her and back at Syaoran then at each other and decided that Syaoran had a crush on somebody and they thought which one of them would get to tease him about it. The girl that Syaoran had been staring at walked up to the front and took the micro in her hand. Then, with clear angelic voice, she started singing.  
  
Girl: Fah who for-aze!  
  
Dah who dor-aze!  
  
Welcome Christmas,  
  
Come this way!  
Choir (including girl): Fah who for-aze!  
  
Dah who dor-aze!  
  
Welcome Christmas,  
  
Christmas Day.  
Welcome, Welcome  
  
Fah who rah-moose  
  
Welcome, Welcome  
  
Dah who dah-moose  
  
Christmas day is in our grasp  
  
So long as we have hands to clasp  
Fah who for-aze!  
  
Dah who dor-aze!  
  
Welcome Christmas  
  
Bring your cheer  
Fah who for-aze!  
  
Dah who dor-aze!  
  
Welcome all who's  
  
Far and near  
Welcome Christmas, fah who rah-moose  
  
Welcome Christmas, dah who dah-moose  
  
Christmas day will always be  
  
Just so long as we have we  
Fah who for-aze  
  
Dah who dor-aze  
  
Welcome Christmas  
  
Bring your light  
  
Welcome Christmas  
  
Fah who rah-moose!  
  
Welcome Christmas  
  
Dah who dah-moose!  
Welcome Christmas  
  
While we stand  
  
Heart to heart  
  
And hand in hand  
Fah who for-aze  
  
Dah who dor-aze  
  
Welcome welcome  
  
Christmas  
  
Christmas  
  
Day  
  
As the choir finished singing, many people clapped for them. Syaoran was still staring at the mysterious girl. Suddenly she looked up and met his gaze, Syaoran felt hypnotized by her mesmerizing jewels but her eyes somewhat held intense pain. He frowned when the curtain closed making her face disappear. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Ya ready?" Duo asked  
  
"Yup, get the matches out."  
  
"By the way, I saw what you were looking at, cute bird she is."  
  
Syaoran growled and Duo gave him the matches before sitting to the far end next to a girl with violet hair and blue eyes, she looked German. Syaoran waited until the curtain opened up one more time. He saw the principal again, now he announced that there was to be a solo by someone of the name 'Sakura Kinomoto'. Syaoran didn't want to see who it was, as soon as the curtain opened up he lit up a firework and throw it but what he didn't see is that Sakura Kinomoto was the girl he had his eyes on.  
  
The firework exploded and the girl was so shook she fainted. Syaoran's eyes went wide when he saw that it was her. The other guys were laughing and the girl sitting next to Duo rushed to the stage to look if Sakura was alright, paramedics were called. Syaoran was just so shocked, he just couldn't believe what kind of stupid thing he had just done. The guys stopped laughing after a long time and they too realized that maybe the girl had some condition, that maybe they had just cost her life.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
Syaoran and what most people called his grew were at the principle's office. They were all sitting down and, for the first time, none of them had a goofy smile on their faces. The principle was pacing up and down, looking angrier than he ever was.  
  
"Never, ever in my entire career as a principle have I seen something like this. Sakura Kinomoto might have been injured. What if she had a heart condition which I'm grateful she doesn't but what if? Could you have bear it in your conscience?! I know you boys; you all have great grades so why do you do this? Now I now I should expel you, but I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourselves."  
  
The principle called on his secretary and told her something. The door opened and Sakura Kinomoto entered the room, shyly smiling.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, those are the culprits who ruined your show. I want you to decide their fate since you were the victim."  
  
Sakura gasped and looked at each of them, her eyes rested on Syaoran.  
  
"How about they each join an extracurricular activity?"  
  
All the boys looked at her in disbelief, she wasn't going to have the excluded. After all they had done she wasn't going to have them excluded. The principle pointed to Duo.  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Ummm, Comedy club."  
  
He then pointed to Kitsune.  
  
"Fashion club."  
  
Then Ryuu.  
  
"Choir and singing club."  
  
Yamazaki.  
  
"Story telling club."  
  
Eriol.  
  
"Drama."  
  
And finally Syaoran.  
  
"Choir and singing club."  
  
"Well that's it. Off you go, Syaoran will show you the rooms you need to go to. I hope you know what you're doing Miss Kinomoto."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I do not own the CCS cast. TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

**Last Chapter:**  
  
_"Good afternoon, parents and career, teachers and all pupils. Before we head to Christmas break, our school choir and drama club has concocted a special Christmas assembly. There will be acting, singing and gift giving. For our first act, we'll have our choir sing the reprise of 'Welcome Christmas'_."  
  
_As the choir finished singing, many people clapped for them. Syaoran was still staring at the mysterious girl. Suddenly she looked up and met his gaze, Syaoran felt hypnotized by her mesmerizing jewels but her eyes somewhat held intense pain._

_Syaoran waited until the curtain opened up one more time. He saw the principal again, now he announced that there was to be a solo by someone of the name 'Sakura Kinomoto'. Syaoran didn't want to see who it was, as soon as the curtain opened up he lit up a firework and throw it but what he didn't see is that Sakura Kinomoto was the girl he had his eyes on. The firework exploded and the girl was so shook she fainted._

_Syaoran's eyes went wide when he saw that it was her. The other guys were laughing and the girl sitting next to Duo rushed to the stage to look if Sakura was alright, paramedics were called. Syaoran was just so shocked; he just couldn't believe what kind of stupid thing he had just done. The guys stopped laughing after a long time and they too realized that maybe the girl had some condition, that maybe they had just cost her life.  
  
The principle pointed to Duo.  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Ummm, Comedy club."  
  
He then pointed to Kitsune.  
  
"Fashion club."  
  
Then Ryuu.  
  
"Choir and singing club."  
  
Yamazaki.  
  
"Story telling club."  
  
Eriol.  
  
"Drama."  
  
And finally Syaoran.  
  
"Choir and singing club."  
_  
**The choir girl  
Chapter Two:  
Clubs  
By DarkxEvilxSorceress**  
  
_** #  
  
"Has your heart ever beaten so fast to the point where you thought it would break through your ribs and fall out? Have you ever felt so much fear that all you wanted to do was die and not feel the pain anymore? Well I have and I still wish for death to claim me and erase the pains from my body. I've even tried wishing on a star but it didn't work. Apparently wishing on a star has no effect whatsoever. Either that or they hate me like he does."  
  
** #  
_  
Sakura walked through the corridors of Seiju High, after a moment she stopped. When she stopped, six boys stopped as well. She giggled as she heard some of them groan as they hit their head on another one's back. She walked over to Duo and showed him the Comedy club's door. He looked at it before turning back to her and smiling. She smiled back and he went into the room.  
  
The seven became six, and time after time the only people left were: Sakura, Ryuu and Syaoran. Sakura entered a room, Ryuu and Syaoran followed suit. Ryuu looked everywhere; he became relentless as he saw all the musical instrument and books. He couldn't stop asking questions about what they exactly did in the club.  
  
Sakura laughed once again and Syaoran couldn't help but look at her. _'How can someone be so damn happy?'_ he thought _'She could have died yesterday and yet there she is laughing and being so happy.'_ Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. He didn't smile back, just looked at her and then away. She was puzzled, she thought that maybe she had done something to make him feel uncomfortable. She frowned and walked towards him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "Yea, I'm fine."  
  
Sakura turned and looked around the room, "So can you sing?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. Sakura sighed, took his arm and started to lead him away. As she pulled him, she motioned a girl with long raven hair dyed purple on some strands and beautiful amethyst eyes. She took Ryuu's arm and leaded him away. Ryuu started to protest but then flirted with the girl. She shook her head slightly glaring at him.  
  
Sakura led Syaoran up to a mini stage and gave him a micro; the other girl did the same to Ryuu. Ryuu felt at his element and started singing 'Colourful', winking at the girls occasionally. Sakura looked at Syaoran who was just standing on the stage like a stone; she got up the stage herself and started singing 'The Power of One' by Donna Summer. Ryuu stopped singing and looked at her, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked as Sakura started singing. Her angelic voice filled the air, even when she sung with force it still filled everyone with serenity.  
  
When she finished everyone clapped and she smiled, looking as if she was in some sort of trance. She had closed her eyes when she was singing. She looked at Syaoran and gave him the micro back.  
  
"Please sing something."  
  
Syaoran looked at her, he saw hope in her eyes. He sighed and held the micro to his mouth and started singing 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit. Sakura was absolutely dazed; Syaoran's voice was deep and beautiful. She looked at him and immediately thought about him, about the one who had encouraged her to develop her talent. She smiled at Syaoran and her mind drifted off, off to everything, off to them, off to what would have happened if.........  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
She jumped in surprise and saw everybody looking at her. She laughed nervously and looked around blushing about a thousand shades. She stuttered a quick apology and ran out the room. She went in the toilets where she knew she was safe. She sighed and found herself shaking, she started taking deep breath. Sakura knew what to do, she always did. She put a hand in her pocket and started to look for something. When she'd found it she sighed again but this time with relief now all she had to do was..................  
  
**##**  
  
Duo looked around; everyone was going around pretty much talking and not giving a damn about him. He sighed and waited, and waited and waited. He sighed again, he had waited too long, he was used to being the centre of attention and now no one was paying attention to him. He groaned and sat on a chair near by and waited again. He waited until a girl looked at him with icy eyes as if she was going to kill. Duo recognised her to be the girl he sat next to when he knew that Syaoran was mad at him the day before, he smiled at her but she glared.  
  
"Ok, what did I do? Am I sitting on your chair cos if I am then I can find another one or something? You have beautiful eyes by the way."  
  
The girl slapped him across his face, "That's for almost killing my best friend. Name's Hilde Scheiberg and if you try it again I'm personally going to kill you. I am not a comedian, only one of the helpers so don't even try to joke around with me mister! And don't try flirting with me either because I will not take it!"  
  
After her little speech, Hilde turned her heels and went to help a girl fit her costume. Duo was stomped, shocked, whatever the word was to express his surprise. Never had a girl slapped him in his life. Never had a girl ever rejected him either. He liked her, a lot. She was all he wanted from a one and she had spunk. He set it his mission to win that girl's heart. 'Great, now I sound like Heero!' he thought.  
  
**##**  
  
Kitsune was bored. Everyone was doing a certain job and the girl who had been assigned to show him around was gloating like crazy. She was a bubbly blond who apparently was one of the models of the fashion club. Her name was Amanda Lawson; she was blond with blue eyes. To Kitsune's eyes she was the typical idiotic, ditsy and popular girl of the school. Oh how much he'd give to get away from her.  
  
"I think that's enough drooling Amanda."  
  
Kitsune mentally thanked his saviour who just happened to be a girl with short silvery blue hair and matching silver watery eyes and yet she didn't seem to be crying. Her lips were of a light pink and seemed so damn kissable. She was a petite girl but she still seemed sophisticated. She smiled at Kitsune who was dazed at her exquisite beauty.  
  
"As I was saying Amanda, Tomoyo is waiting for you or have you already forgotten that she was meant to measure you again since you seem to be getting down a size every week. And don't forget that she's supposed to run to the drama club. Or maybe you've already forgotten that she goes to three clubs. You seem to forget so many things. Oh yeah and don't forget that you have to-"  
  
Amanda groaned and started walking away, "Alright, alright I'm going!! Sheesh!"  
  
The girl giggled and presented herself to Kitsune, "Tima Maima Tsumasen, it's nice to meet you. You must be Kitsune Hanatori. Now I'm being nice to you but don't expect that from the others especially Tomoyo Daidouji. I would say stay away from her but you can't since you're going to replace a male model that left the school recently and she will need to take your measure. Just try and not say anything or else she'll have your head. Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
Kitsune blinked, "Why does she already hate me? She hasn't even met me yet."  
  
Tima turned around. They had been walking all during the time she was talking. Her eyes shone with sincerity. "Sakura Kinomoto is a very popular girl though she may not know it. People love her because of her care-free nature and kindness. Tomoyo Daidouji has been her best friend ever since they were babies; Sakura is like a sister to her. You may not understand but to many people Sakura is a major icon in this school. You may not know that people are actually after you for hurting her either so I suggest that you watch your back Hanatori Kitsune."  
  
With that she showed him were Tomoyo does her work and went away quite upset. Kitsune looked down, it was the first time he'd felt this guilty. He sighed when suddenly the same girl that had been in the choir showing Ryuu entered with a pin in her mouth. She looked at Kitsune for a brief moment before motioning him to a stool.  
  
He got on the stool and stood still whilst she started taking his measured. He tried moving to see what she was doing but she kept positioning him into the right position. He kept doing the same thing again and again until Tomoyo got tired of it.  
  
"STOP MOVING!!"  
  
Kitsune instantly stopped.  
  
"IF YOU DO NOT STOP MOVING THEN I WILL NEVER FINISH IN TIME YOU IMBECILE!!"  
  
When she was sure that Kitsune wouldn't move again she continued what she was doing. Kitsune didn't move again, he was too afraid of her. After a moment of quietness she finally finished. Kitsune made a slight movement but she didn't say anything. He sighed and got off the stool, he tapped Tomoyo on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around, "Yes?"  
  
Kitsune gulped, "You're going to the Drama room right?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "And?"  
  
"Can I come? Please."  
  
Tomoyo humphed and turned arranging all the measurement papers she had used.  
  
Kitsune sighed.  
  
"Wait for me outside."  
  
Kitsune smiled and got out of Tomoyo's 'office'.  
  
**##**  
  
"Did you know that stories were invented in medieval times when someone was about to be executed. The person who was being executed had to tell a story as a second chance and if the King thought it was good then he'd be a servant but if it was bad then he'd have to die right away. OWW!! THAT HURTS"  
  
Yamazaki caressed the spot where the violent Chiharu had hit him. The girl went around with a magical mallet in her cleavage. When Yamazaki had arrived he had started telling lies and, when Chiharu had enough, she had decided to hit him in the head hard with her grand mallet. Yamazaki looked at Chiharu, she was beautiful, the spunky kinda beautiful. Her brown hair was braided into two braids and her eyes were of a sparkling brown.  
  
She had showed him around and now decided to keep an eye on him and his stories. Yamazaki didn't mind but he didn't seem to learn his lesson since he kept telling lies to everyone he met. Some of them didn't even speak to him, but that wasn't because of his stories, it was because of the previous night. In his mind, Yamazaki had decided that he'd go with the other guys to apologies to Sakura Kinomoto. He sighed and opened his mouth but Chiharu had already beaten him to it.  
  
"Don't you even try telling lies again."  
  
Yamazaki, smiled. He was going to like this club.  
  
**##**  
  
"So fair and foul a day I have not seen. –_sigh_- can I not do Macbeth, especially if I have to play Macbeth. I know I've done something horrible so why should I play someone horrible again. Please, at least let me be Banquo? Or Macduff? Please?"  
  
Eriol was pleading for his role to be changed. He was currently Macbeth on the play they were revising. Eriol liked it a lot, especially if it was a play from his original country, all mighty England. Everyone around sighed, first he said he wanted to be Banquo, then he said Macbeth and now he was going back to Banquo again. They all groaned and said whatever at the same time, thanking the gods that the play was not to be played for a long time.  
  
Kitsune and Tomoyo entered the room as they re-started playing again. Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a certain glint in her eyes. He seemed cute in her point of view although he had hurt her kawaii Sakura-chan. She kept her gaze on him as he said his line, he was a natural. Tomoyo noticed that his eyes seemed to glow as he played the part of Banquo. Kitsune noticed the way Tomoyo looked at Eriol. She might hate him for what they did that night but she still seemed to admire him in a certain way.  
  
When they finished the scene, Kitsune and Tomoyo clapped. Eriol turned and gave a V sign to Kitsune and a charming smile to Tomoyo whose blush didn't go unnoticed by him. He grinned and got off the stage. He walked towards and was ready to say something when a cry of what seemed to be surprise filled the air.  
  
**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"**  
  
Tomoyo giggled and ran towards the direction of the scream, Kitsune and Eriol at her heels. Sakura was on her buttocks on the floor, cutely pouting. Tomoyo was laughing her head off and she stopped looking more closely before starting again. Underneath Sakura's bottom was a rather confused Syaoran. The two other boys started to laugh as well, using each other for support. Sakura was heavily blushing; she got up as fast as possible. So fast that she was little dizzy at first. After getting herself together she glared at Tomoyo and the two other boys who just kept laughing harder. Syaoran got up from the floor; he walked up to Eriol and Kitsune and hit them both on the head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Eriol and Kitsune immediately shut themselves up. Their faces, however, were red from keeping their laughter in. After a while, Sakura couldn't help herself but laugh. She exploded, surprising everyone with her merry laugh. She had to bend over, now crying whilst laughing at the same time. Syaoran glared at her, as if it wasn't enough from hearing his friends laugh now he had to hear a complete stranger, well maybe not stranger, laugh too. And she was part of the accident too!  
  
Tomoyo whispered a soft 'kawaii' whilst taping Sakura with a camera that came from God knows where. Where did the camera come from? Syaoran shook his head in exasperation; Sakura had stopped laughing and was now wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "Are you finished now?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yes I am. Gomen nasai for falling onto you Li-san. I really didn't mean it you know."  
  
Syaoran grunted and started walking away. Eriol and Kitsune were at his heels. Sakura looked at Syaoran with a gentle look. Her eyes sparkled with an unexplainable happiness. Syaoran was a challenge for her but she determined herself that she would make him her friend no matter what. Smiling softly to herself she started thinking of something else. She gave Tomoyo a look and they both sighed, as they started to walk away themselves.  
  
**### After School  
**  
"So, how was your day Duo?"  
  
The trouble maker gang had regrouped after a day full of 'fun'. The school was almost empty except for the extra curricular students. They have dedicated their lives to what they loved most, whatever it was. T could be singing, fashion, drama or story telling. The trouble makers were here for one reason, to make it up to the girl they could have killed. Of course they still asked themselves why she had bothered at all and all had learned a thing about her, somehow.  
  
Duo put his hands on the back of his head, "It was great. Met a girl ya know, she's a cutie and she's feisty. She's annoyed with me though, but that'll change once she realizes how cute and great the Shinigami is."  
  
The others shook their heads at the _Shinigami_ arrogance. Sometime it was too much for them. Thankfully Syaoran was there and with a whack of his hand the _Shinigami_ was on the floor face down and slightly groaning. They laughed as Duo got up with a sour face. He was shooting daggers at Syaoran, that was until Syaoran gave him his amazing glare of death which made Duo whimper in fright. The guys laughed once again and all Duo could do was sit down and look upset.  
  
Duo turned to Kitsune, "How was your day?"  
  
Kitsune gave everyone a mysterious smile, "It was fine, got along with one person in the club. She was pretty cool, especially when she got a drooling preppy off my back. You should have seen it, it was mesmerizing. What about you Ryuu?"  
  
Ryuu looked as if he had been in heaven, "I don't know where the singing club has been hiding for all this time but now that it has found me I will make sure that it never escapes me."  
  
Syaoran grunted, "He had a great time, you guys should have seen him. He was hoping all around the room looking at everything and flirting with every girl. It was embarrassing to see."  
  
Ryuu smirked at Syaoran, "Hey, I'm not the one who was dragged by Sakura- sama."  
  
Eriol gave Ryuu a puzzled look, "Why do you call her Sakura-sama?"  
  
Ryuu smiled, "Because I respect her. She has a beautiful voice you know, it's even better than mine. She sang so well that it was as if even the birds stopped singing just to listen to her. I think that everyone in the room were holding their breaths just so nothing would break the way she made everyone feel. What did you think Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran thought for a minute, he didn't wan to answer the question. He didn't want to admit that she actually sounded good to him, just like the previous night. He wondered what her voice would have been like if they didn't interrupt her at the assembly. Syaoran then remembered her eyes. They hold a feeling that even Syaoran couldn't bring a name to. It was a feeling between depression, sadness and loneliness. And why did she act so happy? Syaoran knew that she really wasn't, that she was hiding something. He sight and got up from his chair, his friends who had been waiting for an answer looked at him with surprised looks. He didn't say anything, just started to walk away.  
  
Syaoran kept on walking down the street, he walked, still thinking about the emerald eyed beauty. He was trying to figure what could be wrong with her. He only knew her for two days and yet his mind was filled with endless thoughts about her. Thoughts about every single inch of her body, thoughts about her voice, her smile and her laughter. He had thoughts about the way she talked and walked. About the way she had laughed to the point of crying. About the way she seemed so damn cute. About the way her hair seemed lighter when the sun reflected itself on it. He thought about the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that surrounded her. Yes, Syaoran had noticed all these things and it seemed kind of scary to him.  
  
Syaoran looked at the sky, then at his surroundings and realized he was in the poor parts of the city. He looked around, not knowing which way to go when he noticed a flock of auburn hair slowly walking towards what seemed to be a very dangerous man. He got closer to spy on them, he didn't want to spy but who knew what could happen. He hid behind a dustbin and looked as Sakura started talking to the man.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ikira-san. My brother sent me."  
  
_Ikira-san_ nodded and extended his hand as if demanding for something. Sakura got a little stack of money from her pockets and put it in his hands. _Ikira-san_ counted the money and smiled, he gave Sakura white powder stocked in a small plastic. Sakura sighed, obviously not happy.  
  
Ikira smiled and patted her on the back, "Tell Touya it's nice doing business with him. Anyway, how you holding up little blossom?"  
  
Sakura smiled, she might not like the idea of her brother and drugs but she didn't mind the dealer. "I'm fine, no offence but I hope Touya will come out of this habit."  
  
Ikira laughed, "I hope so too little blossom. Now you should go home, it's not safe around here."  
  
Sakura nodded and waved at him as he started to walk away. When he was totally out of sight, her smiled disappeared as she started to walk towards the dustbin. Syaoran started to freak, he looked for a way to escape from Sakura when it seemed that it was too late. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to scream at him, even though it didn't seem to be in her nature. She got closer, and closer. She finally arrived at the dustbin and smiled at the sight of her discovery.  
  
"Gotcha." She murmured.

#

#

#

**End of Chapter. TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Last Chapter:**_

_#Sakura walked through the corridors of Seiju High, after a moment she stopped. When she stopped, six boys stopped as well. She giggled as she heard some of them groan as they hit their head on another one's back. She walked over to Duo and showed him the Comedy club's door. He looked at it before turning back to her and smiling. She smiled back and he went into the room.#_

_#Sakura looked at Syaoran who was just standing on the stage like a stone; she got up the stage herself and started singing 'The Power of One' by Donna Summer. Ryuu stopped singing and looked at her, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked as Sakura started singing. Her angelic voice filled the air, even when she sung with force it still filled everyone with serenity._

_When she finished everyone clapped and she smiled, looking as if she was in some sort of trance. She had closed her eyes when she was singing. She looked at Syaoran and gave him the micro back._

"_Please sing something."_

_Syaoran looked at her, he saw hope in her eyes. He sighed and held the micro to his mouth and started singing 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit. Sakura was absolutely dazed; Syaoran's voice was deep and beautiful. She looked at him and immediately thought about him, about the one who had encouraged her to develop her talent. She smiled at Syaoran and her mind drifted off, off to everything, off to them, off to what would have happened if.........#_

_#She went in the toilets where she knew she was safe. She sighed and found herself shaking, she started taking deep breath. Sakura knew what to do, she always did. She put a hand in her pocket and started to look for something. When she'd found it she sighed again but this time with relief now all she had to do was..................#_

_#Syaoran kept on walking down the street, he walked, still thinking about the emerald eyed beauty. He was trying to figure what could be wrong with her. He only knew her for two days and yet his mind was filled with endless thoughts about her.#_

_#Syaoran looked at the sky, then at his surroundings and realized he was in the poor parts of the city. He looked around, not knowing which way to go when he noticed a flock of auburn hair slowly walking towards what seemed to be a very dangerous man. He got closer to spy on them, he didn't want to spy but who knew what could happen. He hid behind a dustbin and looked as Sakura started talking to the man._

"_Konnichiwa Ikira-san. My brother sent me."#_

_#Syaoran started to freak, he looked for a way to escape from Sakura when it seemed that it was too late. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to scream at him, even though it didn't seem to be in her nature. She got closer, and closer. She finally arrived at the dustbin and smiled at the sight of her discovery._

"_Gotcha." She murmured.#_

_**The Choir Girl**_

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**By EvilxDarkxSorceress**_

_**There is nothing I hate more than loneliness, but it has never left me. I may have friends, but they do not know what my life is like and what I go through every day. I hide from them, in fear of rejection. I even hide from myself, in fear of who I truly am. Loneliness is all around me, sometimes I even think that loneliness is me.**_

Sakura cuddled the golden cat she had caught. Syaoran relaxed, thinking Sakura hadn't figured out he had been _accidentally _spying on her. He looked at her, she was saying something about not running away. The scene was cute, she was cute, the cat was... not so cute to Syaoran. Sakura then turned to the dumpster and smiled at Syaoran; she put her cat down and walked towards him.

"I knew you were there the whole time Li-kun, you didn't have to hide you know."

Syaoran sighed and got out of his hiding place, "I'm not even gonna bother to ask you how you know I was here."

Sakura giggled and started walking away, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, but he ran to Sakura's side. Sakura smiled, her golden cat walking at her other side. Syaoran and Sakura kept walking in silence. Syaoran didn't want to be the one to break it since it was so comfortable. From time to time he would be looking at Sakura sideways, wondering what the hell made her so damn captivating. Maybe it was the way her hair danced at the mere feel of the breeze. Or maybe it was her eyes in which a strange feeling resided. But then again it could be the fact that she is virtually unknown to him.

They stopped it front of a yellow house. It looked quite nice of you were the I'm-not-wealthy-but-I'm-not-poor-either type of person. Sakura took out keys from on of her pocket and walked towards the front door. She opened it and looked around as if looking if anybody was home. Syaoran stayed behind, knowing that that was what Sakura wanted him to do. Sakura smiled, obviously satisfied. She mentioned Syaoran to come inside with her. He did as she told him, slowly.

"So..."

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "So...what?"

Syaoran looked away for a moment, he hated saying sorry. Instead of talking Syaoran walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Syaoran looked at her, "Home. I shouldn't stay. Bye."

Before she could say or do anything he was gone. She sighed, there she was thinking they could talk a bit. She could get to know him and maybe befriend him. Putting a hand in her pocket, she wondered if he would tell about the drugs. She closed her eyes and let a tear run down. Several others couldn't help but make themselves known. She hated being alone. Sakura got into a little ball and rocked herself calmly. But she cried harder.

After some minute she fell asleep, her door closed, her cheeks tear stained and her hand holding her brother's drugs. That's how her brother found her and he couldn't help but feel guilty because the first thing he did when seeing was not brushing her stained cheeks, or carrying her to bed. It was taking the white drugs with shaky hands. It had been all he could think about ever since their parents died. He didn't think he could live without it, he didn't think he could protect her without it. He looked back at Sakura before going to his room. She'd have to understand.

* * *

Syaoran continued walking, he could now see where he was. His mother was bound to be mad at him for being so late but he was sure he could get someone to help him with that. He sighed, he didn't know why he just left her. He didn't know why she made him feel that way. All he knew is that he had never felt something like it before. '_Maybe I should ask Eriol' _he thought. Eriol was his true best friend, the one he knew since he was a child. And maybe he knew what was going on with him.

Syaoran entered the rich streets, he was almost home. He took out his cell phone and phoned Eriol.

-: Moshi moshi Nakuru desu.:-

"Hey, can I speak to Eriol please."

-: Yea sure, just a minute. Oh shoot, come back Suppi.:-

Syaoran chuckled, the poor cat will die at the hands of Eriol's sister.

-: Yo, wassup.:-

Syaoran grimaced at his friend saying 'Yo', "If you truly are a charmer you'll stop saying yo. Anyway, can you give me an alibi. I'm late home and I need you to tell my mom that I was practicing my punishment with you."

-: It's done. Where were you?:-

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Thanks."

-: I'm not gonna forget about it you know. See you tomorrow.:-

Syaoran hung up as he arrived in his mansion, it was then he realized that he hadn't told Eriol about how he felt. He opened the door to see his mother standing there, anger showing in her golden eyes. Syaoran sighed and walked past her. He knew she was watching him as intensely as she could. Frankly he couldn't care less. He continued walking, already at the stairs of the vest mansion, when she finally talked.

"I'm tired XiaoLang."

Syaoran frowned and turned to look at her. It wasn't what he had expected, it wasn't the usual. Usually she would shout at him and then he would shout back at her. But today, she seemed really tired just like she had just said. Her eyes, the way her voice sounded so soft. It just wasn't like it was her. Syaoran didn't understand what was going on until she spoke once again.

"I'm tired of all this, I know you're mad at me but why must you make me suffer?"

Syaoran gasped, make her suffer? He never knew she could suffer. She took him by surprise. Her usually strong and confident posture was now replaced by a weary one. Another thing that took Syaoran was the fact that she thought he was mad at her. Ok, so he was a little mad at her but he wasn't trying to hurt her, it just happened.

"XiaoLang, I'm sorry. It's just so hard, ever since your father's death I've been alone. You and your sisters seem to have emotionally gone far away from me, it's like I was never your mother, like it was not me who gave birth to you. It feels like you do not love me."

Syaoran looked down, he felt guilty beyond expectations. He tried to search for words of reassurance that he could say to her but none came to his mind. He looked up, looked at her and saw that she silently crying. Suddenly he felt disgusted, not at himself but her. Syaoran thought it was an act, yes an act to make him feel guilty and turn him into the good boy she always wanted.

He snorted, "I don't. I don't love you at all, in fact I hate you. I've always hated you. Now if you don't mind I'll go to my room mother."

Syaoran walked up to the stairs without a single glance back at her. If he had just looked back, he would have seen the never ending sorrow in his mother's eyes. He would have seen her weaker that she has ever been. '_What human can live without love_' Yelan thought as she turned to the window with tearful eyes '_I certainly can't. Why did you leave me XiaoLong, I need you more than I ever did before. How can I live without love, how can I?_' Shedding a single tear she turned away from the window to retire in her own room.

* * *

**The next day – School**

The trouble makers walked into the school as a group. Syaoran in front, like the born leader he was. Eriol was at his right side, like a henchman or a sidekick, constantly grinning like a Cheshire cat. On the left side of Syaoran was Yamazaki who was busy thinking of stories he could tell the darling Chiharu. Behind them were the un-identical twins, Ryuu and Kitsune both with the same gleam in their eyes. Duo was the last with a goofy grin on his lips. His cobalt eyes joyous like always.

They all had different things in their minds. As they entered the schools they all went different ways except for Ryuu and Syaoran who both went to the musical class. They opened the doors. Apparently they were early since there was only one person in the class, Sakura. Syaoran stiffened at her sight. After what had happened the previous night he really didn't want to see her. She made him too nervous.

Ryuu greeted her straight away and she replied with a smile. She then looked at Syaoran and smiled, Syaoran just looked back at her before leaning over the wall with his eyes closed. Ryuu and Sakura started up a conversation, they seemed to have hit it off which annoyed Syaoran somehow. He glared at Ryuu when he made Sakura laugh. He overheard some words like 'beautiful' 'angel' 'date'. The last word angered him. But he was soon relieved when Sakura politely turned Ryuu down. Ryuu looked down before asking her if she could sing before everyone else came. Sakura agreed and went on the stage. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing (Dream within by Lara Fabian).

Sakura:**_ Free the dream within  
The stars are crying a tear  
A sigh escapes from heaven, and worlds end_**

_**Breathe the dream within  
The mystifying  
We tremble and spin, suspended within **_

Syaoran looked at Sakura, the same feeling he had felt the previous when she had sung the song filled him. It felt like she was spreading some kind if aura around the room, an aura that was drawing him to her. Sakura had her eyes closed, so when the students came in the room she didn't notice.

_**Look beyond where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust love, believe  
We tremble and spin, suspended within **_

_**Free the dream within  
The voices calling a song  
A prayer from deep inside you  
to guide you **_

Sakura opened her eyes, surprised shown into them for a short moment. She looked around as she sung and locked her mystifying emerald eyes with Syaoran's fiery amber eyes. He held her stare and found the same feeling he saw in those two times he could look in her eyes properly. He found it so hard to miss that he couldn't understand how others did. Sakura knew he could see it, she looked away and continued singing, her voice lightening the heart if all those who could hear.

_**Be the dream within  
The light is shining  
A flame on the wind  
Salvation begins **_

**_Look beyond where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust love, believe  
We tremble and spin, suspended within_**

'_She's a natural._' Syaoran thought. Her voice was mesmerizing him, she was too angelic. Gods, she was killing him. Syaoran couldn't take it, he went out and he knew her eyes were following his moves as he walked away. Yet she continued singing.

_**Free the dream within **_

_**The stars are crying a tear  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
And worlds end**_

Sakura closed her eyes as she finished, she opened them as the whole choir club clapped. '_Well not the whole club._' Sakura thought. She jumped down the stage and thanked everyone before heading out. Outside, she looked for Syaoran but didn't find him. She walked down the corridor and found him leaning on the wall once again but this time staring into space as if he was thinking. Sakura breathed in and walked towards him. He looked at her and sighed.

"What now?"

"Why did you go? Didn't like my song or was it my singing?"

Syaoran looked at her with a surprised look, "Are you kidding? You were great, you have a great voice. You'd do great as a singer."

Sakura smiled although Syaoran noticed that it was a sad smile, "Yea that would be great. It's always been my dream."

Syaoran looked away from her, "Don't worry your dream will come true."

Sakura looked down before giving him a smile, "What about you? What's your dream?"

Syaoran frowned, "I don't have any."

Sakura gave him a surprised look herself, "Why? You have a great voice too you know, maybe you should become a singer yourself. You're pretty good."

Syaoran grunted it was enough for him. He pinned her to the wall and looked straight into her eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

Sakura blinked, fear shown in her beautiful eyes, "Get to know you?"

Syaoran pulled away and turned his back on her, "Ever thought that I didn't want you to get to know me."

Sakura sighed and looked down, "I just wanted to be your friend."

Syaoran grunted once again, "I have friends, I don't need you."

Sakura started to walk away, "Yes you do."

Syaoran turned to look at her but saw that she had turned away from him. When she had just talked, her voice sounded so hoarse, kind of like she was crying. Syaoran regretted speaking to her in a bad manner he was about to apologize when Sakura turned to him. She wasn't crying but eyes exposed pain that seemed to be never ending.

"You need me, I know you do. You don't want to admit it but there's something, a feeling that draws you to me. It's a feeling that isn't like any other, a bit like loneliness and depression but it isn't quite it. There's someone, something or just an event that makes you feel so sad that you just want to end it right there and right now. Isn't it right Li?"

Syaoran thought about his father, he thought about his death. Yea, she was right; there was a feeling in him, the same thing that she had just described. He looked down and thought about it. His childhood had ended when his father had died. It was like all his happiness had been drained out of him when he died. Ever since then Syaoran had felt lonely, wee it was kind of like it but it was something else. Just like she had just said. Syaoran looked up, he was about to say sorry but she was already gone. He went back to the club's class and asked around and she wasn't there.

"Yo man, what did you do with Sakura-sama?"

Syaoran didn't answer the question; he didn't want to answer the question. He sighed and sat down.

* * *

Sakura quietly sobbed and then started to shake. She stopped crying and realised that she had forgotten her bag in the classroom and hadn't gone back to get it. She didn't want to go back; she'd have to face him. She knew he felt the same pain that she did; it was just a little different. She thought that maybe they could be friends but he just threw it back at her face. Then Sakura became angry, she shouldn't have though.

Sakura shook harder, she didn't feel really well. Her head started to hurt and her eyes became slightly blurry. Sakura blinked a little and tried to stand from where she was sitting but she fell down. She tried again and this time used enough energy to lean on the wall. She used the wall to walk back to the room but it was hard. She was only half way there when she fell. Tears started to fall down her creamy cheek. She started to breath heavily, her body ached all over. Sakura tried to shout out for help but no one could hear her.

Sakura whimpered and became paler by the second. She was sweating and felt very hot. She needed her needle and it didn't seem that she was going to get it. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over, obviously tired of fighting it.

* * *

Syaoran sighed; he couldn't take anymore of this. The choir couldn't hold without Sakura to sing with them and Ryuu was flirting with yet another girl. Syaoran looked around and saw Sakura's bag on one of the tables. He took it, thinking it could be an alibi to talk to her, just in case she didn't want to talk to him. He walked out the room for the second time and walked through the empty corridors. He kept walking and sighed; he never thought that the school was this huge.

Syaoran turned around and walked in the opposite direction and was glad he did. Sakura was lying on the floor, paler than his own mother (who had given a new level of the word pale), and sweating like Syaoran had never seen. He ran to her side and wiped some of the sweat. He picked her up, making sure he was being careful, the bag still in his hand.

Syaoran half ran to the nurse's office but she wasn't there. '_Shit, she's in friggin' holyday_' Syaoran thought, He looked at the bad at side and put Sakura down. He tried to raid his brain for anything that could be useful and then thought about Sakura's best friend; she might know what to do. Syaoran ran to the choir's room and looked for her but she wasn't there.

She wasn't there. Syaoran looked around for Ryuu and found him hitting on yet another girl. He dragged him outside.

"Ryuu, your brother goes to one of the clubs that the Daidouji girl goes to right? – Ryuu nodded – Did it tell you where it was?" 

"Yea, he said it was room F206."

Syaoran's eyes widen, "**BUT THAT'S IN BLOODY BUILDING F!!**"

Ryuu backed away from Syaoran; it was never safe if he was yelling like that. "Yea so? What's the hurry?"

Syaoran breathed out, "I'm in a big hurry, look Sakura is in a bed in the nurse's department. I don't know what's going on with her which is why I'm looking for her best friend. You are going to Sakura and try to bring her temperature down. Ok?"

Ryuu nodded and ran off. Syaoran sighed once again and ran out of the C Building to go to the F Building. Syaoran arrived in no time, when he set his mind on doing something he could do it. Syaoran had to go to the second floor. He kept muttering, second floor, and sixth floor. He kept muttering it until he arrived. He opened the door and looked around. He spotted Kitsune talking to a pretty girl. He walked up to him, dodging and pushing everyone in his way.

"Hey, Kitsune. Where's Daidouji?"

Kitsune excused himself from the girl, "Think she's in the theatre. You know, drama club."

Syaoran cursed out loud, "Why does the girl have to be in three fucking clubs?"

Syaoran thanked Kitsune before elbowing his way out. Kitsune kept frowning, after all why would Syaoran want to find Tomoyo. He mentioned Tima to come with him and follow Syaoran. She went with him, knowing it would be much better than managing the club.

Syaoran ran to the theatre and finally found Tomoyo. She was on the stage, rehearsing her lines with Eriol when Syaoran grabbed her. She screamed as he began to walk away with her. Eriol frowned; he hadn't finished charming her yet. He walked after them.

Tomoyo tried to get herself away from his grip but he was too strong, "What going on? What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Syaoran didn't stop, and he was too out of breath to explain to her. They arrived at the nursery, Eriol still behind them. Syaoran showed Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Ryuu kept pressing a cold compressed on her head, trying to bring her fever down but it didn't work. Tomoyo looked around and found Sakura's purse, she took out a little medication kit. She filled a needle with a clear liquid and took Sakura's pale arm. She stuck the needle in and let the liquid go into Sakura's vein.

Syaoran and the other two boys watched as Tomoyo put the needle back into Sakura's bag. She took the compress and wiped Sakura's forehead, her eyes sadly looked at Sakura's limp form. She walked up to Syaoran and embraced him.

"Thanks, she could have... she could have died and you saved her. Thank you."

A little voice in Syaoran's head said that it was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't upset her than she would have never forgotten to take her medication. He pulled away from Tomoyo's hug and said that he would look after Sakura. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled, she took Eriol with her and they want out to go back to their regular room. Ryuu wanted to stay but Syaoran sent him away.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, she regained most of her colour and her temperature had dropped back to normal. Syaoran brushed a strand of her hair away, three days and he was infatuated with her. In all his three years in this high school he had never seen her. Now three days after meeting her she had invaded his every thought. It was weird in a way but Syaoran understood. That feeling in her eyes was the feeling that resided his heart. She was taking it away. Syaoran smiled and sat next to Sakura's bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kitsune had followed Syaoran, but then he lost them. He looked at Tima who looked back at him with her silvery blue eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. Looking around to make sure he wasn't mistaken, Kitsune felt a blush coming onto his face.

Tima touched his shoulder, "We lost them?"

Kitsune nodded and scratched the back of his head. Tima giggled and shook her head. At least he was man enough to accept it. She took his hand and shook her head once again. Kitsune blushed once again, she was making him nervous. She pulled on his hand and they entered a building that was supposed to be closed to the student. But the school keeper wasn't there so it was open.

Tima let go of Kitsune's hand and ran around. Kitsune smiled, she was mesmerizing, almost ethereal. Her short hair swung about as she twirled. Her eyes twinkled, her lips were moist and well, Kitsune wanted to kiss them. Tima walked towards a CD player and searched her backpack (which she had taken before following Kitsune) and took her favourite Cd by The Summoner (Yuna from FFX-2, songs from FFVIII, and FFX-2). She put on her favourite song, Eyes on Me. She waited from the instrumental beginning before taking Kitsune's hand once again.

"Dance with me?"

Kitsune looked at her face, then at her hand, back to her face and then took her hand. The Summoner's voice started to sing the soft song (Eyes on Me, Faye Wong).

The Summoner: **_Whenever sang my songs,_**

_**On the stage, on my own,**_

_**Whenever said my words,**_

_**Wishing they would be heard,**_

_**I saw you smiling at me,**_

_**Was it real? Or just my fantasy,**_

_**You'd always be there on the corner,**_

_**Of this tiny little bar.**_

_**My Last night here for you,**_

_**Same old songs, just once more,**_

_**My last night here with you,**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no.**_

_**I kinda liked it your way,**_

_**How you shyly placed your eyes on me,**_

**_But did you ever know that I had mine on you._**

Tima snuggled deeper into Kitsune's torso. It actually felt quite nice to dance with him and he was good at slow dancing. Kitsune kept blushing but he held her a tad bit tighter and inhaled her fragrance. She smelled of fresh air and vanilla, it was really nice. Tima sighed contently and started to play with Kitsune's long braid. She liked it a lot. She looked up at Kitsune and smiled a heavenly smile meant just for him. He didn't know but she had noticed him before and she always laughed at his pranks except the one he did to Sakura of course. But she found him quite funny in a way that was only hers. She sighed once again and looked away from Kitsune, hiding away a small tear.

_**Darling so there you are,**_

_**With that look on your face,**_

_**As if you're never hurt,**_

_**As if you're never down.**_

_**Shall I be the one for you?**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure,**_

**_If frown is shown then_**

_**I will know that you are no dreamer.**_

During the instrumental, Kitsune couldn't stop himself but spin her around. Tima giggled once again, she loved how Kitsune made her feel. So incredibly good, he made her feel as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Of course that wasn't what he thought, well that what she thought. Kitsune actually did think she was the most beautiful he had ever met. He didn't know why, but she made him feel whole. As if all this time he had only lived as half a person and then she had come to him to complete what was never. Kitsune smiled as he spun her once again before the Summoner's voice sung again.

_**So let me come to you,**_

_**Close as I wanna be,**_

_**Close enough for me,**_

_**To feel your heart, beating fast,**_

_**And stay there as a whisper,**_

**_How I love your peaceful eyes on me,_**

_**But did you ever know, that I had mine on you.**_

Tima made little sobbing noises. Kitsune pulled back and held shoulders. She was crying, and in an incredible speed too. Kitsune didn't know what to say. He obviously didn't know what to say to her. She seemed to be crying for absolutely no reason. Kitsune wiped some of her tears away; she looked up at him with a small pout and smiled. She excused herself quietly and let Kitsune take her back in his arms. And they started dancing again.

_**Darling so share with me,**_

_**Your love if you have enough,**_

_**Or tears if you're holding back,**_

_**Or pain if that's all it is.**_

_**How can I let you know?**_

_**I'm more than the dress and the voice,**_

_**Just reach me out then,**_

_**You will know that you are no dreamer.**_

_**Darling so there you are,**_

_**With that look on your face,**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you?**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure.**_

_**If frown is shown then,**_

_**I will know that you are no dreamer.**_

The song ended and nothing was heard. Kitsune kept Tima in his arm, the feeling felt nice and though the song ended he didn't want it to end with it too. Tima didn't make a movement to move herself out of Kitsune's grasp so he supposed it was ok. He looked down at Tima who looked up at him. She was smiling; she did that a lot, especially around him. Kitsune couldn't help himself anymore; he bent his head down and kissed her. Tima's eyes widened before she closed them in bliss, it was better than she had ever imagined.

Once out of breath, they parted. Tima giggled once more, it had felt like she was traversing the universe, like she was flying without wings. Kitsune had to admit that was the best kiss he ever had, the best he ever experience. If that was her first (which it just happened to be) they she was a natural and boy would she be even better with a little more practise.

Kitsune took Tima's hand, "Sooooooo..."

Tima smiled and swung their hands about, "Sooooooo what?"

Kitsune laughed and kissed Tima once, she was addictive, a little bit too much but he wasn't complaining and neither was Tima who returned the kiss with as much passion as was given by Hanatori Kitsune. Tima and Kitsune realized something, she was his weakness and he was hers.

* * *

Syaoran had dozed off looking after Sakura. She hadn't woken up and Syaoran couldn't help but fall asleep. With all the running he had done, it was no wonder that he was so tired. Nevertheless, Sakura woke up after a while; all her colours had gone back to her face. She felt better and had gone back to normal temperature and wasn't sweating anymore. Sakura sat up in the small bed and looked around; she saw Syaoran quietly snoring and slightly giggled.

Syaoran woke up with a startle; he looked at Sakura who was smiling at him with her angelic smile. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura properly. He grinned and stood from the chair, he stretched before turning to Sakura and giving her a gentle smile.

"You're feeling better?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea, what happened, all I can remember is closing my eyes."

Syaoran sighed, "I found you on floor, pale and shaky and feverish and stuff. I brought you to see the nurse but then I remembered that the nurse was on holyday so I thought that maybe your best friend would know what going on so I went back to the club but she wasn't there. I asked Ryuu to tell me where his brother's club room because I knew that Kitsune worked with your best friend and then I also told Ryuu to look after you while I looked for Tomoyo and he said yes and so I went to the Fashion club and she still wasn't there and Kitsune told me that she was in the theatre rehearsing her lines for the play so I had to run all the way to the theatre which I did and then I had to drag your friend all the way her and there she took some stuff from your bag and well made you all better and then I volunteered to stay and look after you till you felt better and they all went back and Daidouji thanked me and I'm sorry if I was being called and you were right, what you said was right and I'm so sorry because if it wasn't for me then you would have never have had to go through this and-"

Sakura laughed, while he was rambling she had stood up and one of her fingers was now resting on his lips which hushed Syaoran immediately. She laughed once again and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Syaoran blushed and stuttered a little. Sakura giggled and sat back down, she hadn't recovered her full energy yet so she didn't think she would have to sing. Syaoran sat down too and looked at Sakura.

"Ne, Kinomoto –"

"My name's Sakura."

"Sakura, how come you did what you did this morning. I mean what happened?"

Sakura looked down, "It's an unknown illness. There's no cure, only something that makes it all better for a while. My mother had it and she died from it, it was difficult for her to give children but she did it. She was a model too. Stronger than me, I'm not sure my dreams can come true because of this illness. I wanna try but it's so hard. I guess I'll just have to put up with it ne?

Syaoran took Sakura's chin with his thumb and brought her face upwards. She was crying. Syaoran brushed away her tears and gave her a hug, she seemed so strong the previous day and yet she was so fragile. Sakura's body shook as she sobbed, Syaoran didn't move. Sakura finished after a while; she looked up at Syaoran and gave him another angelic smile.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry about earlier I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Syaoran smiled, "Its fine, and you can call me Syaoran by the way. I owe you that much."

Sakura grinned, "So are we friends?"

Syaoran shook his head in exasperation, "You're on the way there."

Sakura laughed. Syaoran told her that she should rest up, after all she didn't recover completely. Sakura smiled and asked him not to leave her, at least not until she was awake. Syaoran accepted and let himself think a little whilst she was sleeping. She was growing on him that was for sure. He just didn't know whether it was a good think or not, she made him feel so different. Then he thought about his mother, he knew had hurt the precious night and he knew that what he had said to her wasn't the truth. He did love her; it was just that after the death of his father they had both changed. His sisters had gone off and married their college sweethearts, Syaoran didn't complain but he sometimes missed their teasing and their idiocy.

After the death of his father, his mother became distant and cold. He knew she loved him, they had been a great couple and his death was something she just didn't handle very well. She became even more distant when he was the only child left in the house, she was so strict. Syaoran sighed, thinking about this made him tired, so tired. He put his head down next to Sakura's head and fell into deep slumber.

**End of chapter. TBC**


	4. Chapter Four

**Last Chapter:**

"XiaoLang, I'm sorry. It's just so hard, ever since your father's death I've been alone. You and your sisters seem to have emotionally gone far away from me, it's like I was never your mother, like it was not me who gave birth to you. It feels like you do not love me."

Syaoran looked down, he felt guilty beyond expectations. He tried to search for words of reassurance that he could say to her but none came to his mind. He looked up, looked at her and saw that she silently crying. Suddenly he felt disgusted, not at himself but her. Syaoran thought it was an act, yes an act to make him feel guilty and turn him into the good boy she always wanted.

He snorted, "I don't. I don't love you at all, in fact I hate you. I've always hated you. Now if you don't mind I'll go to my room mother."

Syaoran walked up to the stairs without a single glance back at her. If he had just looked back, he would have seen the never ending sorrow in his mother's eyes. He would have seen her weaker that she has ever been. '_What human can live without love_' Yelan thought as she turned to the window with tearful eyes '_I certainly can't. Why did you leave me XiaoLong, I need you more than I ever did before. How can I live without love, how can I?_' Shedding a single tear she turned away from the window to retire in her own room. #

# Ryuu greeted her straight away and she replied with a smile. She then looked at Syaoran and smiled, Syaoran just looked back at her before leaning over the wall with his eyes closed. Ryuu and Sakura started up a conversation, they seemed to have hit it off which annoyed Syaoran somehow. He glared at Ryuu when he made Sakura laugh. He overheard some words like 'beautiful' 'angel' 'date'. The last word angered him. But he was soon relieved when Sakura politely turned Ryuu down.#

# Syaoran turned around and walked in the opposite direction and was glad he did. Sakura was lying on the floor, paler than his own mother (who had given a new level of the word pale), and sweating like Syaoran had never seen. He ran to her side and wiped some of the sweat. He picked her up, making sure he was being careful, the bag still in his hand.#

# Syaoran and the other two boys watched as Tomoyo put the needle back into Sakura's bag. She took the compress and wiped Sakura's forehead, her eyes sadly looked at Sakura's limp form. She walked up to Syaoran and embraced him.

"Thanks, she could have... she could have died and you saved her. Thank you."#

# The song ended and nothing was heard. Kitsune kept Tima in his arm, the feeling felt nice and though the song ended he didn't want it to end with it too. Tima didn't make a movement to move herself out of Kitsune's grasp so he supposed it was ok. He looked down at Tima who looked up at him. She was smiling; she did that a lot, especially around him. Kitsune couldn't help himself anymore; he bent his head down and kissed her. Tima's eyes widened before she closed them in bliss, it was better than she had ever imagined.

Once out of breath, they parted. Tima giggled once more, it had felt like she was traversing the universe, like she was flying without wings. Kitsune had to admit that was the best kiss he ever had, the best he ever experience. If that was her first (which it just happened to be) they she was a natural and boy would she be even better with a little more practise.

Kitsune took Tima's hand, "Sooooooo..."

Tima smiled and swung their hands about, "Sooooooo what?"

Kitsune laughed and kissed Tima once, she was addictive, a little bit too much but he wasn't complaining and neither was Tima who returned the kiss with as much passion as was given by Hanatori Kitsune. Tima and Kitsune realized something, she was his weakness and he was hers.#

#"Ne, Kinomoto –"

"My name's Sakura."

"Sakura, how come you did what you did this morning. I mean what happened?"

Sakura looked down, "It's an unknown illness. There's no cure, only something that makes it all better for a while. My mother had it and she died from it, it was difficult for her to give children but she did it. She was a model too. Stronger than me, I'm not sure my dreams can come true because of this illness. I wanna try but it's so hard. I guess I'll just have to put up with it ne?

Syaoran took Sakura's chin with his thumb and brought her face upwards. She was crying. Syaoran brushed away her tears and gave her a hug, she seemed so strong the previous day and yet she was so fragile. Sakura's body shook as she sobbed, Syaoran didn't move. Sakura finished after a while; she looked up at Syaoran and gave him another angelic smile.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry about earlier I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Syaoran smiled, "Its fine, and you can call me Syaoran by the way. I owe you that much."

Sakura grinned, "So are we friends?"

Syaoran shook his head in exasperation, "You're on the way there."#

_**The Choir Girl**_

_**Chapter Four: Easier to Run**_

_**By EvilxDarkxSorceress**_

_**Fear. When I was child I was afraid of a lot of things but it isn't until when I grew up what the real meaning of this word was. It has a different meaning for different people. For me it's him, well I say him but I really mean something else. Surely everyone is afraid of it, not just me. But it's taken almost everything from me and each and every day it can't wait to take me. I know I need help but from whom? Fear, such a small word with such a big meaning. Can't live with it, can't live without it.**_

Sakura slowly walked back to her house, thoughts about Syaoran in her head. He had been so kind to her and had saved her life. She owed him a lot. She quietly hummed to herself, thinking about him. When her brother had left her to sleep near the stairs she'd felt so alone. She knew he wanted her to understand but she didn't. Even Kero ran away from home. No, he didn't run away from home, he ran away from her. Sakura looked down, her brother and her cat didn't love her.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, she was tired of herself and of her life. She was tired of the fact that everyone she loved was taken away from her. That afternoon at the Christmas assembly, when Syaoran had looked down to her she saw something in his eyes and she knew he had seen the thing in her eyes. The sadness of not being loved enough, the sadness of being alone in heart. She'd seen it before, in her own eyes. In the morning when she stared at herself, it would torment her. And every morning the process would begin once again, the nightmare would come and she would wake up, she'd looked at herself in the mirror and feel tormented.

Sakura arrived at her house, she got her keys out of her bag and put them in the lock. As she did so the door slightly pushed open. A cold wind knocked Sakura and she already knew what had happened. She ran inside letting her purse fall on the ground. Sakura ran upstairs and went to the bathroom, her eyes became blank at the sight. Her brother on the floor, white liquid coming out of his mouth, his eyes rolled backwards.

Sakura slowly turned her back on him and went back down the stairs, she slowly took the phone and put the receiver on her ear. Her fingers automatically dialled the emergency number as if they'd been doing it for long. Sakura talked emotionlessly on the phone at the operator. She noticed Kero, her cat, cuddling on her leg and when the operator told her that an ambulance was coming she put the phone down and took Kero in her arms. Sakura went to sit on the porch until the ambulance came which was five minutes later. They thought she was in shock so they looked for Touya themselves. Sakura watched as they took Touya's body on a stretcher in the big ambulance van.

"Miss, you should go to a friend's house or something. You can't stay here."

Sakura looked up and the person backed away. She nodded and went back into her house. She looked out of a window and watched as the ambulance took her dead brother's corpse away. '_Another one, they all leave me._' Sakura thought. She looked down at her cat, '_Soon you'll leave me too._' Sakura let Kero get off of her, she walked up to the stairs to her room and locked herself in. She went to the side of her bed and curled into a ball, the tears started streaming down once again, just as they did the day before. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the sight of her brother in OD (Overdose) was in her mind. She screamed in pain, she was afraid, everything had fallen apart. She was alone.

* * *

Syaoran was about to enter his house when a gush of cold wind passed through. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Shaking his head he entered his house. He greeted their family butler, Wei and searched for his mother. He found her in the lounge room, signing some papers. '_Probably about Li Corp._' he thought. He sat down and waited patiently for his mother to finish. When she did, Yelan looked at him with a 'tell me what you want' look. Syaoran sat next to her. He had thought about this while he was waiting for Sakura to wake up after he'd told her to rest and he knew he was wrong.

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking properly yesterday and I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, in fact I love you dearly. It's just that it hasn't been hard just for you when dad died, it was hard for me too. And I didn't want anyone to know I guess but I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Yelan smiled and took Syaoran in her arms. They talked that night and did a little, mother son bondage. Syaoran smiled a lot, a lot more than he had ever in his house ever since his dad died. Somehow, he knew it was thanks to Sakura. She helped him somehow, of course she didn't know. Syaoran was going to make sure that he thanked her when they saw each other the next day. After bonding with his mother, Syaoran went to his room and decided to ask Ryuu a few question. He was trying to get close to Sakura, Syaoran could feel it.

- Moshi moshi, Hanatori house, Kitsune speaking and I don't care who you are it better be important cause I have a girl to call. -

"Since when do you have a girlfriend Kitsune?"

- Oh, it's you Wolf. Well, since yesterday when I lost you by trying to follow you.

"Oh, it's that Tima girl isn't it? –Kitsune chuckles- Any who, can I talk to Ryuu?"

- Sure, Bro get your ass down here. Wolf wants to speak to you.

- Yo, wassup?

"Hey I need to ask you a few questions. It's about Sakura."

- Sure, did she talk to ya about me?

"No, I'll go straight to the point. Do you like her?"

- ............

"Hello?"

- Why do you wanna know? Is that another one you can take?

"Excuse me?"

- Oh please, girls fall head over heels for you Syaoran. What, can't let one of those who have brain not to fall to your friend?

"That's not... and you know that I haven't been on a date for god knows how long."

- Yea, but I know you like it when all those girls like. It makes you feel good doesn't it? Look Sakura's mine so back off XiaoLang Li.

Ryuu hung up on Syaoran who never knew he felt like that. Syaoran stared at the phone and concluded that he would talk to him tomorrow. Syaoran sighed and changed to go to bed, thought about Sakura invaded his mind once again it was weird how he couldn't stop thinking about her. He smiled, just thinking about her gently smile and fell asleep.

**Next Day, School. (Wednesday)**

Syaoran looked around and saw Duo with a sad weary face, next to him was a guy Syaoran had never seen before. The guy had Black chocolate like hair and Prussian blue eyes, piercing and cold. Syaoran waited for them to catch up to him which they did after a while. They arrived in front of Syaoran who rose up an eyebrow seeing how Duo yawned so much.

"Hey Syaoran, this is Heero. He was my neighbour before I moved here. If you're wondering why I'm so tired it's because he kept me all night with his sarcasm."

Syaoran extended a hand, "Syaoran Li."

Heero took it and shook it, "Heero Yuy."

Syaoran smiled, "Gave Duo a bad time? We're already friends."

Heero laughed and sat down on a nearby bench, Syaoran next t him. Duo said he was going to look for the other guys.

Syaoran turned to Heero, "So what brings you to this little town?"

Heero frowned and leaned back, "I don't know really, it's a feeling. Something's drawing me here."

Syaoran didn't quite understand what Heero was saying so he just let it go. He didn't noticed Heero looking at him intensely, he didn't notice the way Heero's eyes seem to sadden as they were directed to the sky. Something was wrong, Heero felt it. He got up and leaned against a sakura tree. His mind was diverted to something that he shouldn't have been thinking of, a dove.

Syaoran looked up as Heero stood up to lean against the tree. He didn't quite understand him; there was something strange about the new guy. But he had bigger problems, like his unknown feelings for the emerald eyed songstress and one of his best friends currently hating him. Everything became strange after the damn incident during the assembly, Syaoran's life became weird. There was something that was bothering Syaoran too, if Sakura's brother took drugs, did she too? Syaoran felt the need to protect her. The day before she had shown a part of her she probably didn't show to a lot of people. Syaoran expected her to have only told her best friend.

Syaoran held his hand with both hands, everything was so weird. He'd never felt so disturbed before and especially not by a girl. He'd never had his best friend against him because of a girl and he certainly had never gone five days without listening to Linkin Park's music to sooth him. It might have been a bad choice of relaxing music to everyone else but to him it was, well, relaxing.

Syaoran stood up, "I'm going, not in the mood for school today. Tell the others I'll see them tomorrow."

Heero nodded as Syaoran headed off. Heero snorted and sat back down, it was obvious to him that either Syaoran had problems at home or he was in love with a girl, maybe even both. Heero sighed and took his CD player from his pocket and took and Linkin Park CD. He put it in and waited a bit for it to process. He pressed some button until the right song came, Easier to Run.

* * *

Sakura stood up from the ground of her room. She looked around and picked up some of her cloth, she took her suitcase and started to stuff her cloths in it. Only the essential, she kept telling herself. She looked at her table where her computer and other school related stuff laid on. There was a photo frame, with a photo in it of course. The photo was a picture taken on her third birthday, shortly before her mother died. Sakura sniffed and slowly walked towards the table, she took the photo in her hands and stared at it. She looked at herself and her missing teeth; she looked at her brother and his handsome smile, at her father encircling his mother's waist with his arms, a big smile on both their faces. She was happy then and she thought she would be happy until she had grandchildren. She thought she could handle it, but the pain was too great. Sakura threw the photo on the wall in anger and frustration; the glass shattered into little pieces and destroyed the beautiful frame. Sakura sniffed again, her eyes burning in invisible anger. She always did the easiest thing and nothing had changed now. The easiest thing to do now was run away.

Linkin Park: **_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go_**

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me**_

_**The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see**_

_**Wounds so deep they never show they never go away**_

_**Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**_

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**_

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

* * *

Syaoran hummed the tune of the song, he liked that part. If he could change, he would take the pain he made his mother go through away. He would make all the yelling, ignoring and hating go away. If only that were possible, he guessed that now all he could do was to make up for everything he'd done wrong. He continued humming and came to a halt as he saw the row of cherry blossom trees. There was only one person to whom this trees seem to make him think about. Not that he could stop thinking about her anyway. Syaoran caught a cherry blossom into his hand; he looked at it before letting the gentle wind carry up in the vast and blue sky. '_Sakura_'

* * *

Ryuu didn't go to school, he couldn't face it. Seeing Sakura trying to make Syaoran her friend was hurtful, at least it was to him. Ryuu walked through the corridors of his house. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, or something, anything. He was about to pour himself a glass when he saw the door to the basement open, he went into the basement. His father's personal training gym. Ryuu punched a punching back just to see how it felt. Whilst punching the bag, he thought about Syaoran and what he thought up as his act. He knew Syaoran liked Sakura, he could se it in his eyes, but that one wasn't going to be his, it sure as hell wasn't. Not as long as there was an ounce of breath in Hanatori Ryuu's body. Ryuu punched it again. Nothing was easy, always had to take the high road. Always had to push extra hard and for what? Just to be put down because Mr. Li XiaoLang had entered the room, the competition. Whatever. Nothing was easy, right?

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

* * *

"_Taidama, otou-san, onii-chan. I'm home!"_

_Ten year old Sakura entered her house to be greeted by silence and a cold breeze. She shivered and took off her rollerblades and coat. Looking around for any signs of her remaining family, the young Sakura started to get scared. She had always been afraid of it coming back, and she had the feeling it did. Sakura frowned, she'd looked everywhere downstairs, even in the small garden and basement and she found nothing. She started to go upstairs, into her brother's room and didn't found him there. She looked in her father's room, which he had inhibited alone for the past seven years. After that, Sakura went to her father's study and didn't dare utter a word. She didn't say anything, slowly she sunk to the floor, her eyes glued to her father's body pending from the ceiling, his neck held by a thick and probably sharp rope. His eyes were closed and his face held a smile. A tear slowly slid down Sakura's cheek as she choked back her sobs. '**How dare he commit suicide, how dare he do this to me!**' Sakura thought as she angrily looked at her father's limp and hanging body. She gasped as she looked behind it; a dark figure looked at her, its eyes never reverting to anywhere else. By the time Sakura could blink, it had disappeared._

_Sakura didn't know what was happening, she was scared. She kept screaming until she heard a voice, her brother's voice. She raced downstairs and flung her arms around his neck. _

"_Aren't you a bit too happy to see me kaiju? What happened?"_

_The last sentence was said right after Sakura had started to cry once again. Touya held her away from him for a minute and looked at her wet face; he wiped the tears away and asked her once again what was going. Sakura told him, in a small voice, what she'd seen in their father's study. Touya yelled at her, telling her to stop making jokes. But when Sakura feebly shook her head, Touya immediately let go of her and ran up the stairs. He came back downstairs, slowly and as if what he saw was unbelievable. He took Sakura's hand and told her to go sit down; she did as he told her and slowly sat down on the floor. Her knees brought up to her chest, she started to cry. _

_**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past**_

_**Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have**_

_**Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back**_

_**And never moving forward so there'd never be a past**_

* * *

Syaoran had continued walking and he had kept on humming the tune under his breath. His thoughts had rested on Sakura; she should have been in school during the morning like she always was. Earlier than everyone else and it was sure that Syaoran had taken his time to come to school after what his friend had told him on the phone. He sighed and walked towards the park. He sat down on a bench and looked at the blue sky, the constant breeze bugged him. Something was wrong, very wrong. Syaoran had been brought up to believe in the supernatural and stuff like that and he knew by experience that something bad had happen or was happening. Syaoran growled under his breath, he hated not knowing what was happening, he stood up once again and quietly sung his favourite part of the song.

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**_

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

* * *

Ryuu tried his hardest to hit the punching bag; he always imagined it to be Syaoran. He imagined himself hurting Syaoran, disfiguring Syaoran. It felt so satisfying when the punching was suddenly no more. Ryuu laughed and moved on the dumbbells. He lifted them, each them he'd done it then times he'd add weight on each side. Ryuu was going to get stronger, even if it killed him. He would get stronger and he would kill Syaoran Li. It was done, he had enough. After he'd kill Syaoran, he would wash his hand under the water; make sure the blood takes a lot of time to wash away. He hated him, Ryuu hated him. He always had, but they were supposed to be friends. Yet after Meilin, he shouldn't have let Syaoran get another chance. No more, Sakura would be his and his alone.

_**Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change**_

* * *

Sakura had trashed the house, she'd taken everything that could be broken easily and threw them at the walls. She let them fall down on the ground and break, just like her heart had been breaking during all these years of suffering. Her eyes were colder than they had ever been. Memories of her friends, of the family she once had seem to have quickly disappeared when she had broken the framed photo on her table. Her mouth was on a line, her beautiful smile had disappeared and the cheerful aura surrounding her had gone too. She was broken enough, she had enough. No more fighting, she was taking the easy way out.

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

* * *

Syaoran had a sudden bad feeling about Sakura, he ran through all the streets but he didn't remember where her house was. He had been to busy looking at her. Syaoran rested and thought, he tried to look inside his brain to find the information he needed. He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened two days before, he'd found her buying some stuff and for her brother. Stuff that she shouldn't have been buying. Then she found her cat and then she talked to him and they walked to her house. They didn't talk at all so how was it that Syaoran didn't know where her goddamn house was.

Syaoran kept running and then he found it. The normal yellow house, the one where Sakura had probably lived her whole life. He tried to knock on the door, but the wind opened it for him. He entered and gasped at the mess, it was as if someone had gone over the house with a bulldozer. He went upstairs first, two of the room were locked. Another one was blue, he didn't think this would be Sakura's room, he moved onto another room which just happened to be pink and as messy as the corridor had been. Syaoran sighed, she wasn't upstairs. He went down the stairs and looked around. She wasn't in the kitchen, the garden, the downstairs bathroom so she had to be in the lounge room.

Syaoran had to look carefully, and if it wasn't for Sakura's arm he wouldn't have found her on the floor, bleeding. Syaoran took her in his arms and brushed some escaping strands of her normally gleaming auburn hair away from her pale face. Her face was still wet and stained from the tears that had stopped flowing from her eyes, Syaoran almost cried himself at her sight. It wasn't until a moment that Syaoran had noticed Sakura was bleeding, he cursed under his breath and put her on the sofa which had remained untouched.

He tore up a piece of his sleeve and quickly bandaged her wound so she would stop haemorrhaging. He looked for a phone just to find it on the floor and stepped on. He cursed under his breath once more before remembering that he had a phone himself. He took out his phone and quickly dialled up the emergency number. After talking to the operator he went back to Sakura's side, trying to get her to talk to him but she just wouldn't budge. She was so pale and so cold. Syaoran's frown deepened, pale and cold was a sign of death on a person's body. Syaoran checked her pulse, she was still alive but it was very faint, almost gone.

"Stay with me Sakura, I still haven't figured you out yet. Besides, you need to talk to Ryuu, serious issues about you. Don't leave, it'd be too easy to give up! You can't... don't be like him Sakura... don't be like my father. He was a coward, he could have fought for his life, but he didn't." Syaoran whispered to her as he brushed her hair. He kept muttering that she couldn't leave, that it wasn't her time yet. Syaoran stood up and went to stand by the door as he heard the ambulance arrived. A man and woman went inside the house to where Syaoran had said Sakura was whilst another man talked to Syaoran.

"Wow, that's a new record. Two times in the same house and only about a day passed."

Syaoran frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday afternoon the girl living here found her brother in the bathroom. He OD'd. And now here she is. I told her to go somewhere else, like a friend's house or something but I guess she choose to stay. Poor girl, read in the Kinomoto files that she's the only Kinomoto left."

Syaoran looked as Sakura was being carried into the ambulance car. He couldn't believe that this girl was an orphan who lived with her druggie brother, he just couldn't believe it.

"She gonna be ok?"

The ambulance woman nodded as she closed the back doors. The man who talked to Syaoran saluted him and then went to drive the ambulance back to the hospital. Syaoran gulped, she'd almost lost her life. He closed the door with Sakura's key (which he'd taken when looking around) and started walking towards his house. Sakura had a hard life and she was close to giving it up. Syaoran was glad he believed in cold winds and such. He felt another one though, and, as he looked back at Sakura's yellow house, he swore that he could see a dark figure standing there.

_**It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

**End of chapter. I might finish the story on a sunday (sunday in the story, that's why I put the Wednesday thing). TBC**


	5. Chapter Five

**Last Chapter:**

_# Sakura arrived at her house, she got her keys out of her bag and put them in the lock. As she did so the door slightly pushed open. A cold wind knocked Sakura and she already knew what had happened. She ran inside letting her purse fall on the ground. Sakura ran upstairs and went to the bathroom, her eyes became blank at the sight. Her brother on the floor, white liquid coming out of his mouth, his eyes rolled backwards.#_

_# She went to the side of her bed and curled into a ball, the tears started streaming down once again, just as they did the day before. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the sight of her brother in OD (Overdose) was in her mind. She screamed in pain, she was afraid, everything had fallen apart. She was alone.#_

_#"Hello?"_

_- Why do you wanna know? Is that another one you can take?_

"_Excuse me?"_

_- Oh please, girls fall head over heels for you Syaoran. What, can't let one of those who have brain not to fall to your friend?_

"_That's not... and you know that I haven't been on a date for god knows how long."_

_- Yea, but I know you like it when all those girls like. It makes you feel good doesn't it? Look Sakura's mine so back off XiaoLang Li.#_

_# She thought she could handle, but the pain was too great. Sakura threw the photo on the wall in anger and frustration; the glass shattered into little pieces and destroyed the beautiful frame. Sakura sniffed again, her eyes burning in invisible anger. She always did the easiest thing and nothing had changed now. The easiest thing to do now was run away.#_

_# He knew Syaoran liked Sakura, he could se it in his eyes, but that one wasn't going to be his, it sure as hell wasn't. Not as long as there was an ounce of breath in Hanatori Ryuu's body. Ryuu punched it again. Nothing was easy, always had to take the high road. Always had to push extra hard and for what? Just to be put down because Mr. Li XiaoLang had entered the room, the competition. Whatever. Nothing was easy, right?#_

_**#Sakura went to her father's study and didn't dare utter a word. She didn't say anything, slowly she sunk to the floor, her eyes glued to her father's body pending from the ceiling, his neck held by a thick and probably sharp rope. His eyes were closed and his face held a smile.#**_

_# Syaoran had to look carefully, and if it wasn't for Sakura's arm he wouldn't have found her on the floor, bleeding. Syaoran took her in his arms and brushed some escaping strands of her normally gleaming auburn hair away from her pale face. Her face was still wet and stained from the tears that had stopped flowing from her eyes, Syaoran almost cried himself at her sight. It wasn't until a moment that Syaoran had noticed Sakura was bleeding, he cursed under his breath and put her on the sofa which had remained untouched. _

"_Stay with me Sakura, I still haven't figured you out yet. Besides, you need to talk to Ryuu, serious issues about you. Don't leave, it'd be too easy to give up! You can't... don't be like him Sakura... don't be like my father. He was a coward, he could have fought for his life, but he didn't."_

"_Wow, that's a new record. Two times in the same house and only about a day passed."_

_Syaoran frowned at him, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, yesterday afternoon the girl living here found her brother in the bathroom. He OD'd. And now here she is. I told her to go somewhere else, like a friend's house or something but I guess she choose to stay. Poor girl, read in the Kinomoto files that she's the only Kinomoto left."#_

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make the story longer. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it means a lot more than you could ever imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura cast, or the Gundam Wing cast. I do, however, own Kitsune, Ryuu, Tima and Ikira. Thanks again.**

* * *

_**The Choir Girl**_

_**Chapter Five: Sakura**_

_**By EvilxDarkxSorceress**_

**__**

_**Why does it hurt? Every time I think about it? Why is it that I am so lonely, within the dark, cold walls of my heart? Why is it that I wish to die and let the pain go freely? Why is it that my world has crumbled so quickly? Why is it that I am left alone? Why is it that my tears keep falling? Why is it that of part of me is never shown to my friends? I want to live, but not like this. Please, free me.**_

**__**

_"Mommy yook at my wainbow!"_

_15 year old Sakura look at her young self. She smiled as she saw herself and her mother looking at a picture of a rainbow. They were near the penguin, sitting together. Nadeshiko took Sakura's drawing and kissed her head. _

_"Do you wike it mommy?"_

_Nadeshiko smiled gently and nodded, "Of course I do darling you made it didn't you?"_

_"Yup, Touya help me wit' the cowours. But he kept cawing me squiwt."_

_Little Sakura pouted but then she looked at her mother, "What does Squiwt mean?"_

_Nadeshiko laughed and told Sakura not to worry; she'd understand when she was older. 2 and a half year old Sakura accepted the answer and started picking flowers for her mother who watched her with a gentle and motherly smile._

_Sakura watched, she sighed and slowly seated herself on the ground, watching all the happy times she had had with her mother. It was like a movie showing her past, showing the happiness she once held in her eyes. No one saw the change in her; no one understood how she had felt when everyone died. They liked being found by her too. Always it was her, her mother, her father and her brother. **It** stood at her side, she looked at **it**, she hated **it **and **it **hated her. She placed her head in between her knees and covered it with her hand. She cried, and **it **waited for her to finish._

* * *

Syaoran brushed a strand of hair from Sakura's face and looked at her pale skin. She looked so frail, so pale, and so vulnerable. She looked dead. Syaoran frowned, she shouldn't look dead. He touched her skin; it was cold, as cold as ice. He looked at the screen that showed her life line. It was so small, as if it wasn't there at all. Syaoran went out the room to get information about her; he was worried, more than he should have been. After all, it wasn't the first death he had experienced and he could recognise a person that was dying and she was. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Syaoran waited for Dr. Mizuki, the name seemed familiar but he didn't bother to try to remember. She finally arrived, a long haired red headed. She looked at him and smile a plastic surgery smile, he hated those.

"Anything I can do for you Mr...?"

"Li, Syaoran Li."

"Mr. Li."

Syaoran suppressed a groan; he hated being called Mr. Li. That was what people used to call his father. "I just want to know about Kinomoto Sakura's condition? She doesn't look so good back there."

Dr. Mizuki smiled once again and looked at her graph note thingy, whatever it was. "Oh yes, Kinomoto Sakura. Oh my! Are you a relative?"

Syaoran shook his head and once again suppressed a groan. Now he had to be worried, they always asked for family when it was critical. "No, but we're engaged."

She frowned, "You both seem a bit young to be engaged don't you think?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes; he really didn't like this woman at that precise moment, "Arranged marriage. Besides she has no one else, at least no one that I know of."

She sighed and motioned to follow her. They went into Sakura's room; you couldn't even hear her breath anymore. Syaoran went at her side and brushed another strand of her now pale auburn hair. Her skin was so pale that, at first, he didn't notice a tear trail on her cheek. He brushed it away and gently smiled at her.

Dr. Mizuki cleared her throat and caught Syaoran's attention, "Sakura is in a very critical condition. I've looked through her files and already know about her rare disease which is not helping in the state that she is. She can't survive if she doesn't believe or want to. Mr. Li, the reason why Sakura's pulse is so low is because she's given up complete hope or faith or whatever and now doesn't want to live. If this keeps up then she might die soon. I give her two days tops."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Two days? But..."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. I've never seen such a case before. Every one of my patients wanted to live, even those who died. Every one of them had the hope of seeing someone the next day, had the hope of seeing even just another day but she... she just gave up. It pains me to watch and do nothing Mr. Li. But what can I do?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's doctor, "Thanks, I want to be alone with her. Please?"

She nodded and left, sorry that she couldn't do anything.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "What the hell's the matter with you?! You better not die Kinomoto, you better not. You don't know what you're giving up, you just don't. What about your best friend huh?! What about her? Don't you think this is gonna hurt her? What about all those people you touched in school, what about all those?! What about me? You didn't even make it to my friend status, you said you would but you didn't. You... you gave up. He gave up to, but he's a coward and I understand but you... you're stronger than that. You are different. Please don't die."

Syaoran broke down and for the first day of his life he cried.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Sakura gasped and looked around. It was dark now. The memories had gone. So why did she just hear a voice? And whose voice was it? Sakura looked around once more and tried to listen carefully. _**You don't know what you're giving up, you just don't**. _Sakura shouted she couldn't hear herself. That voice, she'd heard it before. But where? And where was **it**? Not around, Sakura walked a while and stopped. The voice came back, **what about her? Don't you think this is gonna hurt her?** Sakura remembered. Syaoran, it was Syaoran! She shouted out his name but she still couldn't hear her voice. She sighed and listened, gradually understanding what he was saying. He was angry and hurt. Sakura cried out his name once again, and heard her voice in a whisper. She was about to try again when something cold landed on her shoulder, she turned around and saw **it**._

* * *

"Syaoran..."

Syaoran looked at Sakura; he could swear that he heard her mutter his name. He looked at her carefully and saw that she wasn't too well at the moment...

"Come on Sakura, fight it. You don't have to die. You don't have to die. Please Sakura..."

* * *

_Sakura whimpered and turned around to look at **it**. She blinked back tears as it took away its cold hand. Sakura shook uncontrollably, she didn't want to die but death was before her. **It **started to make signs with its hand, Sakura couldn't understand. **It** pointed its finger at her heart. Sakura touched the part where her heart resided and **it **nodded._

"_Something about my heart? What about it?"_

_**It **made an X sign with its hands and pointed to her heart once again. **It **did it repeatedly and kept pointing to her heart after._

"_Broken? Is my heart broken?"_

_**It **nodded._

"_You're not death, but who? You're the one who made my heart like this; you're the one who took them all away."_

_**It **shook his head no and pointed to Sakura's head. Sakura looked down, she couldn't understand and all she knew was that she wanted to see Syaoran._

"_You're not making sense. You're death and you took my family away, all of them. You took my mother, you took my father and you just took my brother too. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING AND LEFT ME WITH NOTHING. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_**It **didn't do anything; **it **waited for her to stop crying. **It **waited for her to look at the face of death. **It** took his hood down and waited for Sakura once again. Sakura put her head up and looked at the one she had named death all along._

* * *

Syaoran looked at Sakura, almost as if expecting her to open her eyes and tell him she was ok, tell him she was alive. But she didn't, instead she suddenly started to have an intake of ushered breath. Quickly, her chest went up and down and she started whimpering. The monitor showing her life went crazy and Syaoran stood up as nurses and doctors hurried in the room. Dr. Mizuki looked at him with sorry eyes before she started giving orders to all those in the room.

Syaoran gulped and let himself be led away by one of the nurse. He sat on a chair and buried his head in his hands. About ten minutes after, he received a tap on his shoulders. The whole gang had arrived. Tomoyo was teary eyed, holding onto herself and trying hard not to let her tears fall. Eriol and Yamazaki were standing next to Kitsune and Ryuu. Ryuu's normally dancing and joyous aqua eyes were cloudy making the greenish bit of his eyes disappear. He didn't look at Syaoran, instead he sat down on the far end of the seats. Duo's sparkle diminished and his smile wasn't as merry as ever, instead it was sad.

Tomoyo went and sat down next to Syaoran, "How is she?"

Syaoran didn't look at her, "Not well, her pulse was very small and not long ago she started to breath unevenly. I think she was starting to flat line when the doctors went in there. It's been around fifteen minutes."

Tomoyo chocked back a sob, she let a tear run down her porcelain cheek Eriol went to sit by her. He put a hand around her shoulders and let her cry on his own shoulders. The other guys looked down and even then, Duo didn't have a smile.

"What about her brother?"

All eyes turned towards Heero who had just arrived.

"Well, what about him?"

Syaoran looked down, "He's dead. Overdose. How did you know she had a brother?"

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his dark chocolate coloured hair, "There's a history between our families. I remember seeing her when I was just a child."

"Mr. Li?"

Once again, all eyes turned towards the new voice. It was Sakura's doctor. Dr. Mizuki.

Syaoran stood and almost immediately was in front of her, "Yes? What happened? How is she?"

She smiled, "She's fine. Out of what we call temporally short coma. Her pulse is much better and colour is back at her face. Sakura will be fine, she's regaining her normal state. For now, she has to stay in hospital for at least a 3 to 5 days for observation. She's awake so you can see her. You first since you're her fiancée."

Everyone was relieved and confused. She had just said that Sakura would get better but she also said that Syaoran was her fiancée. That, they didn't understand. Nonetheless, Syaoran walked towards Sakura's room. He entered and smiled as he saw Sakura slowly eating a sandwich with a grim look. Hospital food never was good.

"Hey."

Sakura turned to look at him, her face had indeed regained some of its colours but she was still paled. She gave him a small smile, apparently she still wasn't feeling well since normally her smile would exceed that of anybody else.

"Hey. Sit down."

Syaoran smiled back and sat down on the bed. Once again, he couldn't help but brush away a strand of her hair. She blushed at his touch and shyly looked down.

"So, I know it's not a really good question but how are you?"

Sakura put down the hospital sandwich sighed, "I don't know. A part of me is fine, but another is completely out of control. I'm all alone now. I have no one. My brother left me. He just left me all alone!"

Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder and brought her t him. He placed her head in his lap and combed her hair with his fingers. He let her cry the tears left in her bodies.

"Syaoran-kun? You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

Syaoran whispered yes and kept brushing her hair.

"Can I talk to you? Tell you everything about me? I want to... tell you about every single thing that I've felt about everything. I don't know why but would you let me?"

Syaoran stopped brushing her hair. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes expressing hope and fears. He nodded and she smiled while positioning herself in his lap once more. Syaoran didn't know when they had become so intimate, things were going so fast and now he was finally going to know about the real Sakura. She took a big breath before releasing it.

"Well, I remember my childhood quite well. I was really happy. It was me and mom and dad and Touya. I didn't have Kero yet at that time. –a sigh- mom and I were a really good pair, everyone said that I was her exact replicate of when she was a child except that I had light brown hair. I always had my hair in little ponytails, my mom used to do them for me. When I was three, my mom died of an unknown decease, the on I carry. She was really strong. I remember her beautiful hair that morning when I found her. It was on my birthday. She said she had something for me and that she wanted me to come in her room in the morning because she was feeling sick. So I went and I shook her. My dad was downstairs making breakfast and my brother was helping him. I kept shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. Her hair carefully spread around. She just wouldn't wake up.

I called my dad and told him she wouldn't wake up. He went upstairs and then called the ambulance. He took me in his arms and he held me so tight. I thought it was my fault. We had her funerals a week later and it wasn't until then that I actually opened my presents. My mother had gotten me a book full of songs, and it was then I knew I wanted to be a singer. I didn't speak much after her death and I looked carefully at the chances around. My father didn't smile as often and my brother didn't hang around the house. I was only three, I could only watch. When my mother was alive and it was night. My brother and I would usually eavesdrop at our parent's door. My mother would always sing for my father. It was their thing. So one day I went into my father's room and sang a song from the book for him. I asked Touya for help with the words since I didn't know how to read.

Everything was better then. We survived the death of our mother but me and my brother didn't notice that out father's smile was just a mask behind which he hid his true feelings. It's funny because it seemed that everything was fine, that we were happy. But when I was ten, my father hanged himself in his study. I just cam back from school and saw him hanging there. I was so angry, he'd just leave us all alone. He knew we still needed him but he left us. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, I wanted to beat him to a bloody corpse. I was so angry and I hated him and myself."

Sakura stopped for a moment she sniffed and gripped the fabric of Syaoran's jeans. He caressed her back, trying to soothe her. She sighed and tried t to think a little.

"I felt weak. My decease appeared a few months after that. I had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks and was allowed out with condition that I took my medication daily. My brother started doing drugs two years after father died. I didn't say anything and I got him his heroin when he needed it. Just like last time when you saw me with Ikira-san. I hated him doing that, the drugs became more important than me. I hated Touya. And then, just yesterday he decided to leave me.

It's not fair, I'm always the one that has to feel pain. I hate pain. Every time, I was the one finding them dead. Always **me**. I was so afraid of death, yet I wanted it to take me. So bad. I think that's why I love singing. Because I'm able to lose myself completely to a song and, just for a moment, let happiness flow through me. I know it's selfish but I want to be happy, I desperately want it. Is it bad?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No it isn't. It's never wrong to want to be happy Sakura."

She sighed again, "I hope not, I don't want to be selfish. It just doesn't feel right. Are they all here?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yea, they're waiting for us to finish. I told the doctor that we were engaged."

Sakura sat up, "You what?!"

Syaoran laughed. All the sadness that was in her voice had now vanished. Fate was very cruel to Sakura. She had done absolutely nothing in her life for anyone to hate her and yet there she was, feeling pain beyond anyone's understanding. It was unbelievable. Syaoran felt like kissing her senseless and leaving her dazed. He felt like letting her know that he loved her. But did he?

Syaoran looked at her, she was looking back at him with a tilted head. Her eyes had regained her sparkle, the one that made him somewhat weak in the knees. He frowned and put his hand on her waist. She blushed again and smiled. Syaoran then brought his lips down to kiss her. Their lips made contact to form a sweet kiss. Sakura mentally sighed as Syaoran made the kiss more passionate. It seemed that everything disappeared and there was nothing in the world except Syaoran and herself. Sakura slightly parted her mouth and let Syaoran make the kiss more passionate.

After a moment they parted. Syaoran gulped, that had never happened to him. The feeling that suddenly took over while he was kissing Sakura was strong, so strong he didn't think that he could put a name to it. Sakura just watched him wide eyed. She slowly brought her hand to her mouth and lightly touched her lips with her fingers.

Syaoran stood up, "Ummm, the other will want to see you so I'd better leave."

Sakura barely had a moment to register what he had said before he left. She smiled and waited for the next person to come through the doors. It was Tomoyo and Eriol, Tomoyo clinging onto Eriol. Tomoyo broadly grinned and jumped on the bed with Sakura. She hugged her tightly, whispering apologies for something she didn't even do.

Sakura laughed, "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, calm down! I'm ok see?"

Tomoyo laughed with Sakura through tears. "I thought I was going to lose you Sakura-chan. Never do this to me again ok?"

Sakura nodded before demanding to know about everything that had happened. Eriol stood watching the two, feeling a bit forgotten but understanding. Sakura had almost died after all. But he wanted the attention.

"What about me? Don't I get to talk with the two beautiful angels?"

The two laughed and shared a conversation with Eriol. They talked about Shakespeare and the play Eriol was in. Sakura laughed as Eriol did a scene for them. Tomoyo made fun of him and he acted as if he was wounded. Finally, they left for Ryuu to come in.

He came in, striding with a smile on his face.

"Ohayo, daijobou deska?"

"Un, daijobou. Thanks for asking and coming."

His smile windened, "Why wouldn't I? I really like you Sakura and I was scared that you wouldn't be ok."

Sakura smiled back at him, "Well I am. So no worries!! I like you too, you're a nice friend to have."

His smile disappeared, he sat down on the bed and looked straight in her eyes, "I don't mean as a friend. I meant as in, girlfriend and boyfriend."

Sakura's own smile vanished. She thought back at the kiss she and Syaoran had shared and looked down. She didn't want to hurt him, she hated hurting people, especially her own friends.

She looked back at him and frowned. "Ryuu-kun. Gomen demo, I don't like you that way. I already told you when you asked me out last time. I'm sorry. Onegai, forgive me?"

She tried to get hold of his hand but he pushed her away. She gasped.

"It's him isn't it?!"

He was shouting, Sakura looked at him with scared eyes, "Who?!? Please, don't scream."

"Is it fucking Syaoran?! What the fuck do you see in him?! I don't get it! Why does it have to be him?!"

Sakura cowered under his hard gaze. He cursed and left the room, banging the door on his way out. The rest of the gang came to see what was happening. Sakura sighed and looked down. She looked up t o see everyone else there, including Heero.

"Heero-kun?"

He nodded, "Hai, you ok?"

She nodded and looked at the door. Feeling pained at the fact that she had hurt one of her friends. She closed her eyes and let Heero embrace her.

"It's been long Sakura-san."

* * *

**End of Chapter. TBC.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Last Chapter:**

_Sakura whimpered and turned around to look at **it**. She blinked back tears as it took away its cold hand. Sakura shook uncontrollably, she didn't want to die but death was before her. **It **started to make signs with its hand, Sakura couldn't understand. **It** pointed its finger at her heart. Sakura touched the part where her heart resided and **it **nodded._

"_Something about my heart? What about it?"_

_**It **made an X sign with its hands and pointed to her heart once again. **It **did it repeatedly and kept pointing to her heart after._

"_Broken? Is my heart broken?"_

_**It **nodded._

"_You're not death, but who? You're the one who made my heart like this; you're the one who took them all away."_

_**It **shook his head no and pointed to Sakura's head. Sakura looked down, she couldn't understand and all she knew was that she wanted to see Syaoran._

"_You're not making sense. You're death and you took my family away, all of them. You took my mother, you took my father and you just took my brother too. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING AND LEFT ME WITH NOTHING. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_**It **didn't do anything; **it **waited for her to stop crying. **It **waited for her to look at the face of death. **It** took his hood down and waited for Sakura once again. Sakura put her head up and looked at the one she had named death all along._

"What about her brother?"

All eyes turned towards Heero who had just arrived.

"Well, what about him?"

Syaoran looked down, "He's dead. Overdose. How did you know she had a brother?"

Heero sighed and ran a hand through his dark chocolate coloured hair, "There's a history between our families. I remember seeing her when I was just a child."

Syaoran looked at her, she was looking back at him with a tilted head. Her eyes had regained her sparkle, the one that made him somewhat weak in the knees. He frowned and put his hand on her waist. She blushed again and smiled. Syaoran then brought his lips down to kiss her. Their lips made contact to form a sweet kiss. Sakura mentally sighed as Syaoran made the kiss more passionate. It seemed that everything disappeared and there was nothing in the world except Syaoran and herself. Sakura slightly parted her mouth and let Syaoran make the kiss more passionate.

After a moment they parted. Syaoran gulped, that had never happened to him. The feeling that suddenly took over while he was kissing Sakura was strong, so strong he didn't think that he could put a name to it. Sakura just watched him wide eyed. She slowly brought her hand to her mouth and lightly touched her lips with her fingers.

She looked back at him and frowned. "Ryuu-kun. Gomen demo, I don't like you that way. I already told you when you asked me out last time. I'm sorry. Onegai, forgive me?"

She tried to get hold of his hand but he pushed her away. She gasped.

"It's him isn't it?!"

He was shouting, Sakura looked at him with scared eyes, "Who?!? Please, don't scream."

"Is it fucking Syaoran?! What the fuck do you see in him?! I don't get it! Why does it have to be him?!"

Sakura cowered under his hard gaze. He cursed and left the room, banging the door on his way out. The rest of the gang came to see what was happening. Sakura sighed and looked down. She looked up t o see everyone else there, including Heero.

"Heero-kun?"

He nodded, "Hai, you ok?"

She nodded and looked at the door. Feeling pained at the fact that she had hurt one of her friends. She closed her eyes and let Heero embrace her.

"It's been long Sakura-san."

* * *

_**The Choir Girl**_

_**Chapter Six: Aftermath**_

_**By: EvilxDarkxSorceress**_

_**Like a shadow in the darkness she lingers, unseen and unknown. But always, behind her is a companion, holding her hand in compassion. Her eyes, dark and clouded, cries for acceptance, cries for caring. Her beauty, ethereal, her heart, broken too many times, her face scarred with the sorrow of all. She and I are one, for I am her companion and she is mine. She and I are one and in the darkness we will wait for light to come and claim us.**_

Sakura looked out the window of the Li house. She looked at Syaoran; he was shirtless and practising with a beautiful Chinese sword, his family's heirloom. Sakura admired his grace and force, she was thankful for him. He had been so kind to her and they had only met for about a week. It had been only three days since she had gotten out of the hospital. A lot of rest they said, that was her prescription. That meant no going to school for choir practice. That meant staying in a house, bored out of her mind. Oh well, it wasn't as if she wasn't used to it.

Sakura sighed and looked away from the window of the guest room. She and Syaoran hadn't talked lately, only when he had proposed her to stay in his house and then it was mostly good mornings, good nights or how are you? Ever since that kiss, Sakura had been confused. Syaoran was a great friend, generous, kind, strong and somewhat down to earth. That kiss had been… blissful, heavenly, there were no words that could express how she had felt when Syaoran kissed her. Her first kiss. She was glad it had been Syaoran taking it. She liked Syaoran… a lot. And then there was Ryuu.

Ryuu was nice, like she had said before, a good friend to have and be with but not a boyfriend. Not to her. Sakura just didn't feel that way about him. He was so nice and always laughing. Sakura was sorry; she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, not at all. But she didn't know what to do, things were so complicated. Sakura decided to apologize to Ryuu on Monday. She just hoped he'd understand.

Sakura looked out the window and saw no one. Syaoran was out of the garden. She sighed once again and stood up from where she was sitting. She went out the room and quietly closed the door behind. Smiling to herself, she went down the stairs to the living room and saw Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, sitting in her chair and reading a book.

Sakura admired Yelan so much; she was beautiful and elegant in her own way. Yelan always her hair up in her Chinese hairdress and letting it fall down her back, she was pale and beautiful with a red lipstick endorsing her lips. Her eyes were even more beautiful and her voice was classy yet welcoming. To Sakura, Yelan was almost like her mother for she wore the same smile her mother had.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?"

Sakura snapped away from her reverie and smiled at Yelan, "I'm fine. What are you reading?"

"Chinese Cinderella, It is a very touching book."

Sakura gave a small grin and sat down, "I've read that book. It's about the harsh childhood of Adeline Yen Mah, right?"

Yelan nodded, a bit surprised, "Yes. What did you think about it young flower."

Sakura liked the way Yelan would call her young flower, it made her feel loved. "It was very touching, I hoped I could get my hands on 'Falling Leaves', I really want to read it."

Yelan smiled once again and stood. She placed the book down on a nearby table and walked towards the bookcase. She took out a book and walked towards Sakura. With a smile, she placed the book in Sakura's hands. Falling Leaves. Sakura gasped and instantly had tears in her eyes. It was weird how a small gesture such as giving a book could mean so much to her. Sakura smiled back at Yelan and kissed her cheek. Yelan sat back down and continued reading her book.

Just as Sakura was about to ask where Syaoran was, he walked in. He looked at Sakura with an accusing stare.

"What are you doing out of your bed?"

Sakura stammered, "Well, I- what I mean is… Oh, it's just one day besides I'm going to school tomorrow so why should I stay scooped up in a bed. Oh pretty please, don't drag me back upstairs. Please!!"

Syaoran looked at her pleading look, she was right anyway. She was better now and there was no point in leaving her in her room all day.

"Fine, come on. We're going out."

Sakura looked at Yelan who shrugged back at her, "We are, where?"

Syaoran smiled, "To Eriol's. I'll tell you why when we're there."

* * *

Ryuu looked at his breakfast and poked at it. He sighed and thought about Sakura, he couldn't understand how she could fall for someone like Syaoran. Oh yes, right. It was the smile, the hair, the leader like attitude. Or maybe it was because of hid intelligence and the way he did things. It didn't matter, it still wasn't Ryuu. He seriously thought that Sakura could fall for him. He was, after all, the one to bring a smile to her face everyday while Syaoran brushed her away every time. Ryuu just didn't understand.

He stood and poured his breakfast down the sink, it already became soggy and uneatable. He went to their spacious living room to find his brother sprawled on the couch talking on the phone. He groaned and pushed Kitsune's legs away so he might sit down. Kitsune frowned at him and quickly said goodbye to Tima. He could see when something was wrong with Ryuu and something was wrong now.

"What's going on Ryuu?"

Ryuu glared at him and took the remote control. He changed the channel without bothering to answer Kitsune's question.

Kitsune sighed and took the remote control back; he glared back at Ryuu and turned off the TV.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

Ryuu looked away. He sighed himself and looked at his brother, "Why does Sakura-sama like Syaoran?"

Kitsune raised his eyebrows. _This what was bothering him? _He thought. "I guess it would have to do with all his qualities, I don't know. You'd have to ask her. Why? What's wrong with her liking Syaoran?"

Ryuu ran a quick hand through his hair, "It's just, he pushes her away every time she tries to get close to him and yet she manages to like him still. I just don't get it! I want her to- I- I want her to like me."

Kitsune's eyes widened in realisation, his brother actually liked a girl for real. It wasn't just flirting or a one night thing, it was for real. He groaned inside, it had to be someone out of reach to him; it just couldn't be someone else. Had to be Sakura.

"Look, just try to forget Sakura ok? There will be no you and Sakura. Now I'm being one of the most loving brothers in the world when I'm telling you that you will only get hurt! Hear me?"

Ryuu glared at his brother and abruptly stood up. He left his brother in the living room and went to get his jacket. There was no way he was staying in the same house as Kitsune or anyone else for that matter, he needed time to think. He just couldn't believe his brother had just said that, his own brother, his own flesh and blood. He just couldn't believe the world, it seemed they were all against him. He wanted to be with Sakura and if it was going to kill him he was going to be with Sakura. By any means possible.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were walking to Eriol's house together. They were both deep in thoughts. If asked to either of the two a penny for your thoughts, that person might become one of the richest people in the world. Sakura was thinking about herself, about her late family and a little about Syaoran. And Syaoran was thinking about Sakura on the whole, he wondered why he kissed her. It would seem quite obvious to some people but Syaoran was just clueless. She was invading his every thought, even when he looked at jewellery in the stores he wondered whether or not she would like. He'd look at the price and think about how he would bribe his mother into giving him money. Then again he didn't really need to do that since he was rich.

The two couple passed another jewellery store, this time it wasn't Syaoran who looked at the window it was Sakura. She'd stop dead in her tracks and had approached the window with awed eyes. Her lips were smiling blissfully and her eyes seemed to be longing for the necklace. It was truly a beauty, the chain was made of what seemed to be pure gold and pending on it was a crystallised flower. Inside the beautiful flower was a trapped piece of amber, gleaming like a small parcel of fire. Sakura touched the glass window as if she wanted to touch the necklace. Syaoran smiled and looked at what she was looking over her shoulder. He looked at Sakura's bright face and immediately understood what was going on. Syaoran grinned and touched her shoulders; she seemed to suddenly jerk back to life as she looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Hoe? Oh, right. To Eriol's."

Syaoran chuckled and pulled on her hand; she slowly separated herself from the window, still looking at the glamorous necklace. Syaoran tucked on her arm and lead her away. Sakura smiled at him and twirled a little when it began to snow. She gasped and silently whispered 'kirei', a piece of snow fell on her nose. Syaoran laughed and brushed it away making Sakura's cheek glow a faded pink. Sakura held her palms out and waited for a snowflake to fall into it. Syaoran looked at his watch, they'd probably be late, but Sakura hadn't been out for three days and she needed something to keep her mind off the current events of her life.

"Syaoran-kun, sudeki da ne?"

Syaoran watched Sakura as the snowflakes fell around and on her. Her face was slightly flushed with a tint of pink in her soft cheeks. Her hair was falling down to her waist, waving around the end. She was wearing a short forest green skirt with almost black but actually dark blue cotton wool tights. She was also wearing 2/4 boots. Her hands weren't hidden in gloves as one would have thought she would have done, they were pale and looked like she was cold. Underneath a warm coat, she was wearing cotton off shoulder long sleeved white patterned shirt and hiding her neck was a black scarf.

Syaoran shook his head and grinned knowingly, "Hai. Now come on, we've almost arrived."

Sakura nodded and skipped ahead of Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled and brought his coat closer to himself, he'd always hated winter but Sakura seemed to have brought it alive for him. She was really something, and maybe she could become something more. Syaoran found himself hoping just that, she'd become something more. Something he would cherish, something he would take care of like nothing before. Syaoran surprised himself; he shook his head and watched as Sakura waved at him. She was already at Eriol's doorsteps. Syaoran nodded back at her and smiled. This would be interesting.

Sakura rung the bell of the door, she hummed the tune that echoed through the deserted night. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal Nakuru, Eriol's older sister and career. It was a wonder the blue haired boy was still alive. As Syaoran arrived to the doorsteps, he laughed heartily as Nakuru pinched Sakura's cheek. _Just like my sisters, the evil witches._ Syaoran and shivered at the thought of his four sister. In a way he missed them and in an other he wished they stayed with their husband. Far away. Far, far away. Far, far, far, far away. Far, well you get the point.

"Nakuru, it's cold out here and you have a fire in there. Think of the precious time you're wasting when you could feed Spinel-Chan some sweets."

Nakuru's eyes brightened, "SUPPI-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOOOUUUU?!"

Sakura sighed with relief and gave Syaoran a quick hug, whispering thank you in his ears as Nakuru skidded away. Syaoran blushed and pushed her gently away. Sakura smiled and entered the large mansion. She was greeted by a puff of warm air, re-colouring her pale cheeks. Grinning softly, Sakura took off her coat and scarf. She looked around before spotting Eriol and Tomoyo on a couch in front of a fire, talking vigorously. Sakura grinned fully and grabbed Syaoran's hand. She dragged him to where the two other teens were plopped down on the floor, dragging him with her.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan, Eriol-san. Daijobou?"

Tomoyo giggled and whipped her camera from behind her back, she quickly recorded Sakura's face while it was still flushed from the cold. Sakura blushed and silently hoed under her breath. Syaoran smiled at her, keeping his gleaming eyes on the girl. Eriol did not only laugh but he also noticed the look on Syaoran's face. He stood and bowed to the two young girls, one fussing over the other one's cuteness. He tapped Syaoran's shoulder and motioned him out of the room. Syaoran, though puzzled, accepted and went with him. They went to the kitchen where a lot of food was prepared. All for Sakura.

"What's wrong Eriol?"

Eriol grinned, "When are you gonna ask her out Syaoran-Chan."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "Don't call me that and what are you talking about?"

Eriol laughed, "Why my cute little descendent, about Sakura of course."

Syaoran growled, "Omae o korosu!"

Eriol turned his back on Syaoran and took out a bottle of soda, "No you won't." Once he had the bottle, he pointed some snacks to Syaoran. "Now grab those, the others will arrive shortly."

Syaoran nodded and took the snacks; they had planned a little party for Sakura, a get better quicker party. And also a celebration party. Of course Sakura didn't know about the party or about what they would be celebrating. It was all a secret and a particularly well kept one at that. As Syaoran and Eriol transported the drink and snacks, they heard a two voices and a piano playing. Sakura was on the piano while Tomoyo was sitting next to her, her hand as if in a prayer. They were singing Silent Night and Tomoyo decided to ditch Sakura and let her do the singing by herself.

Sakura: **Silent Night, Holy Night**

**All is calm, All is Bright.**

**Round Yon Virgin, Mother and Child**

**Holy Infant so, Tender and Mild,**

**Sleep in Heavenly Peace.**

**Sleep in Heavenly Peace.**

Sakura looked around and pouted, "Mou, why do you guys always do this to me?"

Syaoran stepped in and answered before the others could, "Have you ever thought that maybe it was because they thought your voice was better than theirs?"

Sakura blushed and looked down, she played another tune. A calming melody, not a Christmas one or any other than Syaoran had heard before. He listened and waited for her to finish. Not only was she good with her voice but her piano skills were perfect. It was as good as her voice, filling the room with purity and serenity. Syaoran put the snacks down and sat, keeping his eyes on the angels he had met, once upon a Christmas assembly. Sakura finished, leaving to a melody in a C chord. She smiled and looked at the snacks.

"Oh, Pocky Stick!!"

The others laughed and watched as Sakura went to get the current object of her desire. She sat down next to Syaoran and subconsciously rested her head on Syaoran's shoulders. She felt quite comfortable and Syaoran didn't seem to mind. But then again he might have been preoccupied with keeping the heat on his face down. Eriol joined Tomoyo on the piano seat and started playing a melody himself. Tomoyo joined him using her voice. The thing was that Eriol was only playing with one hand. The other had slipped to intertwine with Tomoyo's.

The groups stayed that way, happy with their conditions. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled. Eriol's own melody was over and now silence was all that could be heard. Until the bell rung. Sakura looked up, a bit surprised that their quietness was interrupted. Eriol went to open the door, he let an entire group of people in. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Heero, Duo, Hilde, Kitsune, Tima, Yamazaki, Chiharu and many other kids from school. Tomoyo taped Sakura's shocked and then happy reactions. She grinned, glad with hers and Eriol's idea.

They all passed by Sakura, giving smiles and hugs. Sakura was teary eyed, happy and moved at the fact that everyone was there for help. She glared playfully at the trio who had smiles on their faces.

During this small 'party', there was dancing, singing and whole lot of playing. Sakura had a lot of fun, she kept glancing at Syaoran from afar as he laughed with the other guys. And every time he caught her gaze on him she blushed a pretty shade of rosy red. Syaoran too gave Sakura secret glances but he always made sure he was never caught. And that was how they spent the evening. Eventually, everyone had to go home. Sakura and Syaoran stayed at Eriol's house as did Tomoyo, apparently it was sleep over time.

**--**

Sakura and Tomoyo were in one room, talking and giggling with a little gossip added.

Tomoyo decided to get on the topic of boys, "So… Sakura-Chan. You and Li-san seem to be pretty close at the moment."

Sakura blushed and played with the chocolate she had in her hand. She remembered earlier that evening that Syaoran had almost a heart attack when he thought there were no more chocolates in his house. "Syaoran-kun is very kind. I'm glad I met him."

Tomoyo laughed a little, "You mean you're glad he set fireworks when you were singing?"

Sakura laughed a little along with Tomoyo before thinking of Syaoran. _Yes, Syaoran is very kind and cute too. And… and he kissed me._

"Ne Sakura-Chan, what are you thinking about?"

Sakura breathed out, "Tomoyo, what do you do when you think you like someone. Especially when that someone kissed you?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened before settling down, "Sakura… this is so KAWAII!!"

Sakura cringed; she was sure everyone in the neighbourhood heard Tomoyo and doubted they weren't disrupted by it. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo stood up and took Sakura's hand with her. She twirled the both of them before letting go of the poor Sakura.

"Oh, this is great. Kawaii Sakura had her first kiss with Li-san. Soon enough you guys will get married and I'll be able to make your wedding dress and then make cloths for your kawaii children and your kawaii grandchildren and-"

Sakura hoed, _Must think of ways to shut her up_. "So we could have a double marriage, ne?"

Tomoyo stopped talking and looked at Sakura, "Nani?"

It took Sakura a whole load of courage for what she said next, "Well, you and Eriol seem pretty close too. So I thought that if I get married to Syaoran-kun then you should get married to Eriol-kun."

Tomoyo blushed and looked down, "I have no idea what you are talking about. As for your earlier question, I advise you to get your feelings straight first. Make sure you know how you feel about him, and then tell him. But don't take too long, who knows what might happen. Now, let's go to sleep."

Sakura smiled gratefully at the advice before letting her smile turn devilish, "You'd want to sleep wouldn't you? To dream of Eriol junior and of your _kawaii _other children ne?"

Tomoyo blushed and chose to ignore Sakura. But Sakura kept on saying things about Tomoyo and Eriol, so Tomoyo threw a pillow at her. Eventually, they were having a pillow fight.

**--**

The next day, Sakura woke up to see she was late. Tomoyo wasn't in her bed. Sakura got up and ran out, she went down the stairs of Eriol's house to find Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakuru having breakfast as if they weren't suppose to go to school yet.

Sakura puffed her cheeks and glared at them, "What are you guys doing?! We're supposed to be at school over two hours ago."

Tomoyo laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive matter, "Sakura, with all that's been going on you must have forgotten. Sakura today is Christmas eve. Everyone is at home."

Sakura gasped and rushed back up the stairs with the others staring at her retreating back with dotted eyes. She looked for a calendar and saw that they were right. It was indeed Christmas Eve. She slumped on the bed and thought about the fact that Tomoyo had right. She had completely that one of her favourite events of the year was just the day after. She let the calendar fall on the floor before going back to lie on the bed. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she thought about her brother's present resting in her house and as she thought about what it would be like if her entire family was still alive.

"Sakura?"

Syaoran poked his head in the room, he sighed as he saw Sakura's current state. He went over to the sobbing Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, we'll be here. You're gonna spend Christmas with me and my mom. It's gonna be great. And my sisters are coming today so we'll pick them up. You'll love them, or maybe not. They're a bit like Nakuru except now they have children so… perhaps they'll be even more eccentric than before. Sakura? Please answer me."

At first it seemed that Sakura was ignoring him but after a while she sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Syaoran-kun, please don't leave me. Everyone I care about deeply has left me; you won't do that will you?"

Syaoran returned the hug and kissed Sakura's forehead. "I won't, I'll stay with you. It's a promise Sakura and I never break my promises. Now, dry those tears and let's go eh?"

Sakura nodded before shooing him away. She took a quick shower before dressing up in a Christmas red shirt showing a bit of her belly button with the hems of the sleeves being white fur like Santa's clothes. She was also wearing a forest green skirt and white cotton tights. Her outfit was completed by red ankle boots. Sakura put up her hair in a ponytail and left some strands to frame her face. She also put just a little bit of lipgloss. Sakura, content with her current look, went down the stairs to meet Syaoran.

"Oh Sakura-Chan! You look so Kawaii in that outfit!!"

Sakura blushed and descended the stairs slowly.

"Arigatou, let's go."

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I wanted to post this during Christmas but I was in holyday and forgot. TBC**

**Sudeki da ne?: Isn't it wonderful?**

**Omae o korosu: I'll kill you.**

**Arigatou: Thank you**


End file.
